England
by AnimeKinIsMe
Summary: OT5 Ryoma leaves his lovers and goes to vacation in England without telling them. Why? Contains Yaoi and MxM relationships. Rated T for now. Epilogue is up!
1. Chapter 1

-1AN: Well hello again. This is my first attempt at OT5 so I hope I'm not to bad at it. Please enjoy this story! This does contain Yaoi or MxM if you don't like that please don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis or it's characters.

Ch. 1

Echizen Ryoma looked back at the mansion he had just left. He had gone tennis pro in high school at age sixteen, but after a few years on the circuit he became bored. At twenty and at World Number two he left the pro circuit and became a tennis manager. Currently he was the manager of the World's number one player, Yukimura Seiichi.

The mansion he had just left belonged to one of his lovers named Atobe Keigo. He lived there with Keigo and his other lovers. They were Fuji Syusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, and Sanada Genichirou . He loved his four lovers very much, but lately his heart had been aching.

See, it's not that he is whining, but when this relationship began it was all about him. He never got anything done at home because every time he turning around someone was reaching to put their hand in his pants or bend him over something. He was fifteen when the four of them decided they had to have him. They soon made it their lives mission to gain entrance into his heart and body. Of course, it didn't take long for him to give in. He loved being with them at first, but now he was losing his will to stay with his lovers. This was because, unfortunately, as the years passed his lovers began to spend more time with each other than with him. Especially ever since he had left the pro circuit a year ago.

Ryoma soon became depressed as the year went by and he saw less of his lovers. He rarely went on dates with them anymore and the only time they got intimate with him now was for sex. He was beginning to think they only liked him for his body. He was always the uke too and was always subjected to Fuji's sadistic side when the boy was in the mood to play.

It's true that he has work a lot, but so does Keigo and they still did stuff with him. If anyone asked Ryoma he'd love to go on a date, in fact, he would probably clear his schedule just for it. Today Ryoma knew Kunimitsu, who was a sports doctor , and Syu, a photographer, were meeting for lunch today . He was in the room when they talked about it and didn't even ask if he wanted to come.

Keigo a corporate head, and Gen, a principal, were off dancing tonight. Later Keigo and Syu had a party to attend so Gen and Kuni would have silent reading time together. This reading time would eventually dissolve into a heavy make out session and sex. They'd go to sleep assured of the fact Ryoma was in his study working. Most nights Ryoma will study for his college classes he's taking and write his papers. Other times he'll be talking to Yukimura on his cell or other important people. Later he'll check on Gen and Kuni to find them asleep. After he'll go back to his study and fall asleep on the couch so as to spare any guilty feelings his lovers may have about being to tired to do him. He's sure Syu and Keigo will got to bed knowing that Ryoma probably fell asleep in his study again. No one will notice as Ryoma wakes up later and slips out the house and heads to Dan's.

Now don't get the wrong idea, Ryoma and Dan didn't get up to anything. Ryoma just liked the company and it was a completely innocent as they slept together. Ryoma thought Dan was a good teddy bear . The next morning he would wake up confused then understand. He'll get ready then head to work. This cycle continues except for occasional jumpings of Ryoma by his boyfriends. These didn't make Ryoma feel better even though he always lost himself to the passion. They all rarely had a proper orgy anymore with all five people there.

Plus, if he cheated on his lovers now they would never know because they were so out of touch with him. Heck, he came home smelling like Dan's watermelon body wash almost everyday! To bad Ryoma was to honest and truly loved his boyfriends to much to do that.

Today though Ryoma wanted a break from it all. When Yukimura won his next championship Ryoma declared Yukimura and him would have a two week vacation. So a trip was planned and now he's off to England with Yukimura and his lover and fellow pro tennis player Kirihara Akaya. Ryoma needed to get a refund on the four extra tickets he bought planning to invite his lovers to come with. In the end he never asked though.

Ryoma already spoke with the butler, Roberts about his departure and the cleaning of his study. He had some of the kitchen maids help him cage Karupin, who he couldn't leave behind for two weeks. He asked the gardener to water his plants in his study for him too. Finally he was ready to go and he chatted with Dan as he loaded up his suitcases in his car. As he was about to get into his car he saw Keigo and Kuni arrive home via limo. He said bye to Dan and waited a moment. He waved to Keigo and Kuni as the got out of the car.

"Where are you heading out to, brat?" Atobe called out, "Come inside Kuni and I want to have some fun."

"Sorry Keigo, Kuni, but I've got to go meet Yukimura and Akaya," Ryoma said sadly.

The two watched as Ryoma got into the car and sped away.

AN: Well that's chapter one! I'll try to have chapter one up soon. Please remember that I hate typing so if there is no interest in this story I'll remove it. So if you like it please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello again! Thank you for all the encouragement for me to continue. All your comments are very appreciated! Your ideas and support helped me write this chapter. Please Read and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis or any of it's characters.

Chapter 2

As Fuji headed home that evening he remembered something he saw in a magazine today. Apparently Yukimura and Kirihara were celebrating Yukimura's latest win by going on vacation. He knew this meant Ryo had a vacation too. Fuji was excited at this news because it meant Ryo would have time to come to bed tonight.

Ryo seemed to never be home lately and when he was working or sleeping. Fuji, though sadistic, didn't have the heart to wake his lover when he seemed to need the sleep. This meant that he hasn't had sex with Ryo lately and was feeling deprived.

Ryo was usually gone when they woke up too, so Fuji couldn't get a morning quickie either. Fuji had also noticed that Ryo's scent had changed lately. Ryo used to smell like sex and his lovers cologne and now he smelled like watermelon most of the time.

That smell always made Fuji jealous of who Ryo was spending his time with. Fuji was sure, when Ryo first began smelling that way, that he was cheating on them. However he never found evidence of it and let the topic drop. He was glad that tonight he and the others could completely reclaim Ryo.

He pulled into the drive and instantly frowned when he noticed that Ryo's car was gone. He went into the house and greeted the butler. As he changed his shoes and the butler helped him out of his coat he became surprised. Usually Karupin greeted him at the door if Ryo was gone, he was the cat's second favorite human.

He turned to the butler and asked, "Roberts, where's Karupin."

The butler looked surprised at the question, but answered anyway.

"Ryoma took him with him," the butler answered.

"Where did they go, the vet's?" Fuji asked.

"No sir," the butler looked confused.

"Then where?" Fuji was also confused.

"To England sir, we've been preparing for his departure today, for a week. Did you forget sir?," Roberts answered and asked.

"England!" was all Fuji could say.

"Yes sir," Roberts said.

Fuji blinked in disbelief. England?

Fuji left Roberts and ran up the stair. He burst into Ryoma's study to find it empty. No Ryoma, no laptop, and no messy, spread out, file folders everywhere. Fuji spotted Ryoma's calendar and walked to it.

On today's date it said, 'England with Y&A.' There was no doubt on who Y&A were. Why hadn't Ryo told him? Did the others know, was he the only one out of the loop?

Was Ryo really gone? He quickly ran to their shared room and into the walk-in closet. He was so intent on his goal he barely noticed Tezuka topping a handcuffed Atobe on the bed. In the closet he saw that many of Ryoma's clothes were gone as well as most his shoes.

He left the room and noticed Karupin's stuff gone as well as Ryoma's racket that he kept by the door. In the bathroom Ryo's things were gone too.

Fuji, giving up, walked back into their room. Suddenly he had a thought and ran to Ryo's study. Back at the calendar he searched until he saw it. Two weeks from today he saw, 'Back from England, meet Dan.'

Dan?! What about him? What about his boyfriends?

Fuji stormed back to the room and banged open the door. Tezuka and Atobe both finished when the door slammed. Fuji threw himself on the bed and screamed into a pillow.

Atobe and Tezuka watched Fuji tiredly, uncomprehendingly. As Fuji got up and kicked the wall, hard, the two on the bed came to their senses, and began to fear for their lives. This was Fuji after all, you don't want him angry.

"What's wrong Syu?" Tezuka asked carefully.

"Why didn't he tell me?! Why didn't you tell me!?" Fuji yelled.

"Tell you what?" Atobe asked.

"That Ryo's going to England for two weeks!" Fuji said just as loud.

"What?" the two on the bed said in unison, blinking.

Now Fuji calmed down, realizing they didn't know either.

"Robert told me that Ryo left for England today. His calendar shows he'll be gone two weeks and that he's there with Yukimura and Kirihara. Apparently, Ryo's known of and has been preparing for this trip for a while. I already checked, he really is gone. I would call, but I assume he's on the plane and you can't use your cell there," Fuji explained.

Atobe and Tezuka just sat stunned. And Fuji understood why. Ryo had been gone for

longer times than this, but he always told them in advance before he left.

"We saw him when we got home…"Atobe ventured.

"He must have just been leaving for the airport," Tezuka mumbled.

"Is that so?" Fuji asked.

They both nodded looking depressed.

"I'm calling Dan," Fuji said suddenly, spitting out Dan's name like a curse word and grabbing his phone.

AN: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it longer, but I don't think I succeeded. -.-

Next chapter is a call to Dan and the lovers evaluate how they treat Ryoma. I'm sorry Sanada hasn't shown up yet! I will try to get him in the next chapter, but if it doesn't work I promise he'll be in chapter four. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.

Also, would you guys mind if I put in a little Yuki/Aka fluff later? Not a lot, just a little. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello everyone! This is chapter 3 and I know for a fact it's slightly longer than the others, so enjoy it. I promised to have this chapter out by Wednesday so here it is. Please enjoy it! This chapter is dedicated to **Kawaii-Gaara-Chan**. Thank you so much for the point out Kawaii! This chapter does contain more mentions of sex than the others, so if you don't like that I apologize, but it can't be helped. I tried to play it down as much as I could. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis or it's characters

Chapter 3

Atobe watched as Fuji took out his phone and dialed Dan's number. Though he wanted to Atobe refrained from asking how Fuji knew the kids number.

"Ore-sama demands you put it on speaker," he said to Fuji.

Fuji just nodded and did so as Dan answered.

"Hello?" Dan began.

"Hello Dan, it's Fuji," Fuji said calmly.

"Hi desu! What do you need, desu?" Dan greeted

"Did you know that Ryo left for England today," Fuji said, getting to the point.

"Yes, desu! Didn't you go with him, desu?" Dan asked

"What?" Fuji asked looking at us and seeing we were just as confused.

"I thought you went with him, desu. He did have tickets for you, desu," Dan sounded confused.

"Really, he never mentioned them," Fuji said.

"That's weird, desu. He told me that it was a lovers trip, desu. He said Yukimura and him were both planning to take their lovers with them, desu. He was worried that you wouldn't be able to make time for it though, desu," Dan sounded concerned.

"Oh," Fuji paused for a moment, then asked a random question, "Say, Dan, Do you use watermelon shampoo?"

"Yes, desu, but-" Dan began, but Fuji interrupted.

"I've got to go, bye," Fuji hung up before Dan could respond.

Atobe watched Fuji set the phone on the coffee table.

"Now what?" Atobe asked.

"Ryo never mentioned this to either of you, right?" Fuji asked.

"Ore-sama was never invited," Atobe answered.

"Neither was I," Tezuka said, "I would remember if he said anything, he's been so quiet lately."

Atobe mused on that for a second and found Tezuka's statement to be correct.

"Ore-sama can't remember the last time ore-sama had time to do Ryoma fully," Atobe said.

"I remember the last time I did Ryo fully. It was one week ago when I pounced on him in the garden. I pounded him into a tree before making him ride me. It was so good," Fuji said as he licked his lips, " I had planned on a proper five-some tonight, but obviously it's not happening."

"I did him last Tuesday," Tezuka said calmly.

"Speaking of five-somes," Atobe said, "Where's Genichirou?"

"At a party Keigo. He'll be home soon," Tezuka answered.

"Ah, a party, anyway, do you know what this means?" Fuji asked.

Atobe and Tezuka shook their heads no.

"It means, Ryoma hasn't been laid for at least five days unless Gen's done him lately,"

Fuji said in an almost horrified voice.

"Ore-sama doesn't think Genichirou has, he's been working hard lately," Atobe said.

"We all have," Tezuka stated.

"It doesn't matter. I don't think I've ever had to go that long without sex since we started this relationship," Fuji said.

"Ore-sama agrees," Atobe said.

"In fact, I can't believe I went this long before craving him today," Fuji continued.

All of them were silent as they thought this over. Atobe agreed because he really couldn't remember the last time he did his uke, they've both been to busy lately. Suddenly Atobe had another thought.

"Kunimitsu," Atobe began, "When was the last time you played tennis with him, went on a hiking trip, had lunch, or made-out with him under the stars?"

Tezuka blinked and was silent for a moment.

"We played tennis 10 days ago, we haven't been hiking for a month, our last lunch date was a two weeks ago, and we kissed under the stars a few weeks ago," Tezuka said frowning.

Atobe was glad Tezuka was getting the point, now he rounded on Fuji.

"Syusuke, when was the last time you played bondage with him, put a toy in him and made him keep it in all day, cuddled with him while watching a movie, or helped him bathe Karupin?" Atobe asked his fair-haired lover.

"Hmm, bondage we haven't done in a month, the toy thing I did a week ago, I last cuddled with Ryo a few weeks ago, and I haven't helped bathed Karupin for two months," Fuji also frowned.

Atobe was silent as his words sunk in and he waited for the inevitable question.

"How about you, Keigo?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes, when was the last time you two had a large, silly fight that ended in bed, showed up at his work with flowers and ponta, had a bath with him, bringing his favorite bath salts,

or pounded him into the wall of your companies elevator?" Fuji asked with a small smirk.

"We haven't fought in a while, he's to quiet and we barely see each other," Atobe paused before continuing.

"I went to his work last month, and had a bath with him two weeks ago. Ore-sama supposes Ryoma's almost out of his favorite bath salt. Also, how did you know about the elevator!?" Atobe's voice rose at the end.

Fuji laughed and said, "Of course I knew."

Suddenly the door opened and Sanada walked in.

"Knew what?" he asked as he loosened his tie.

"That Ryoma and Keigo do it in elevators," Tezuka answers him.

"Hey Gen," Fuji asked, "May I ask you something?"

"Sure Syusuke," Sanada answered in the process of removing his shirt, "What?"

"When was the last time Ryo and you went on a dinner date, played tennis, battled things out in a video game together, or had some cosplay fun?" Fuji asked.

Sanada looked confused, but answered a moment later anyway.

"Well, we went to dinner two weeks ago, had a game 11 days ago, we haven't played a

video game in a while, and cosplay has been mostly nonexistent this month," Sanada said, "Why?"

Atobe watched as Fuji explained Ryoma leaving them. He watched as Sanada's face fell and heard Fuji's voice waver at some points.

He looked at Tezuka and noticed the glazed look in his eyes. Atobe knew he was tuning Fuji out so he didn't have to hear the story a second time. Atobe couldn't believe it had taken this to realize what they did to Ryoma.

Could they actually call themselves his lovers? If he could put Ryoma aside this easily, did he deserve him? No he didn't deserve him, but he loved the boy. Is that enough? He hoped so because he wanted his lover back. Was Ryoma still his lover though? Did the boy still love him?

He didn't know, but he decided then he would have to make Ryoma fall for him all over again. He tuned back in as he heard conversation.

"Ryoma's gone?" Sanada sounded shocked.

"Yes," Tezuka answered when no one else did.

It was silent for a moment before Sanada spoke.

"You haven't called him yet?" Sanada asked.

"No, he's still on the plane most likely," Fuji answered.

The silence continued and didn't break even when by unspoken agreement they all got ready for bed. For once, since their relationship had begun, they didn't fall asleep to the sounds of sex or the content feeling from just having it. They laid in bed knowing there was no Ryoma sleeping in his study or even in Japan, for that matter. It was a long while before Atobe, himself, fell asleep.

AN: Thanks for reading! Sorry if there are any mistakes today, I'm sick. sneezes I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I'll try to have it out in a few days, but I'm sorry, I'm not sure of an exact date. The good news is that I already have half of the next chapter written. Please look forward to the long awaited call to Ryoma in the next chapter! Thank you again for reading and wish me well in recovering so I can get the next chapter out soon!

**Big News: **I now have an OT5 community! Please look at my profile for more information. Let me know if I missed putting any OT5 stories in my archive. I want to be as complete as possible and for that I need your help! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello everyone! I hope you all haven't forgotten my little story. I'm sorry for the delay, I was sick. I'm not completely better, but I typed this chapter up for you all. This chapter may look shorter, but it is the same length as the others. Please read and enjoy!

-mint

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis manga/anime or it's characters.

Chapter 4

After a long hard night of tossing and turning the clock flipped to eight am. A piercing sound cut through the silence of the lovers' shared room. It was Saturday, but the lovers still liked to wake up early. In fact only Ryoma liked to sleep up rather than get up and become active. Fuji rolled over and flipped off the alarm. Fuji sat up as his lovers all began waking up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Dark circles ringed his blue eyes portraying his lack of proper rest.

Fuji stood up and walked to the restroom. Sanada was already inside brushing his teeth, as was Atobe. Tezuka followed Fuji into the bathroom and they both stripped. Tezuka turned on the shower as Fuji got there bath supplies ready. The lovers morning ritual continued until everyone was ready. After they finished they all went down to the dining room for breakfast. Unlike most mornings everyone was silent and it continued even after they began eating.

Just when Fuji was about to say something Atobe's most trusted butler, Roberts entered the room and cleared his throat. Atobe looked up in surprised as he was pulled away from his thoughts.

"Yes Roberts?" Atobe asked.

"Hakuna-san is on the phone for Echizen-san, sir. What shall I say to her?" Roberts needed to know.

"Who's that?" Sanada asked before Atobe could answer.

"She's his private tutor," Roberts said eyes wide and surprise lacing his answer to the question.

"Tutor!" The four males exclaimed.

"You didn't know sirs? Echizen-san has been taking private classes in business and law for quite some time. It's how he became a manager, but he still wants a better certification. Since he no longer plays tennis, he wants to be the best manager he can," Roberts explained.

"How does he have time for that? He goes on a lot of trips and seems to have a lot of phone calling to do," Fuji was in disbelief.

"Well, most of his trips and phone calls are to help him establish connections all over the tennis world. He once mentioned that he planned to learn more languages than what he already knows, but it was a while ago so he might have already done that," Roberts said and all was silent for a moment.

"Do you talk to Ryoma a lot?" Atobe asked.

"About as much as the other servants, maybe a little more. I think he talks to the gardener the most though he does enjoy his debates with the pool guy so it may be him. Echizen-san and Dan-san. Stop by the kitchen every so often before going to the nursing home for a snack, so the talks to the kitchen servants as well," Roberts told the boys.

"Why do they go to the nursing home?" Fuji asked as he shared a confused look with his lovers.

"Well, I understand why he hasn't told you about this at least," Roberts said laughing.

"Is it that embarrassing?" Tezuka asked.

"To him it might be. You see, Dan-san is a senior member of a volunteer group in this area and he sometimes ropes Echizen-san into helping. One time Dan-san's group went to visit a nearby nursing home and Dan-san pulled Echizen-san along. While there Echizen-san, who was very bored, chatted with some old ladies. One old lady became very attached to him and asked him to come back. He agreed, thinking he'd come back when Dan-san did and left that day. The next day, apparently, when he didn't show up the old lady threw a huge tantrum. They called Dan-san up and he in turn called us. Echizen-san went to see he and established a weekly visiting routine. He's practically a Candystriper (1) now!" Roberts finished trying not to laugh.

They were all laughing outwardly, but inside all the lovers wanted to know why Ryoma wasn't telling them this himself. They wanted find these things out from the boy himself, not a butler. Atobe ceased his laughing to dismiss Roberts instructing him to tell the forgotten Hakuna-san that Ryoma was on vacation. After Roberts left they all finished their, now cold, breakfast. Fuji knew Atobe could have ordered a new breakfast, but, surprisingly, it seemed he wasn't in the mood. Fuji finished his meal, stood up and left the room. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to call Ryoma. He didn't care how early it probably was in England, he needed to talk to Ryoma.

Fuji went into Atobe's second living room and Fuji's favorite. He found his cell phone on the coffee table and picked it up. Fuji heard his lovers enter the room, having, obviously, followed him. As he speed dialed Ryoma's cell he felt nervous. He watched his boyfriends find seats, but he stayed standing. It took awhile for Ryoma to answer and Fuji's stomach began churning. His stomach lurched as he heard someone pick up.

"Hello?" A cute, sleepy voice answered.

Fuji almost melted as he heard his beloved uke's voice.

"Hey Ryo-baby," Fuji said softly into the phone.

"Syusuke!" Ryoma instantly sounded more awake. Fuji noticed Ryoma's voice held surprise and maybe a little hope.

"How's England?" Fuji asked in a calm voice.

"I haven't seen a lot yet, too much jetlag and it's two o' five A.M. here," Ryoma answered.

"Ah, sorry about that," Fuji apologized.

"No it's fine, it's just, how did you find out I was gone so fast?" Ryoma asked.

"You thought I wouldn't notice!?" Fuji yelled, suddenly very angry.

There was no answer for a moment and Fuji felt Tezuka grab his hand. Fuji smiled at him painfully and tried to calm down.

"Well, not really…not so fast anyway," Ryoma finally answered in a small voice.

"Ryo, you seem to forget who I am and what you mean to me. There's no way I wouldn't have figured it out very soon," Fuji said in a slightly calmer voice.

"Oh,….I see," Ryoma said in a doubtful tone after another pause.

Fuji sighed. He should have known something was wrong with Ryo lately. Ryo had been acting strange, what with his quietness and never leaving his room.

"Ryo, is something wrong?" Fuji asked.

"No!" Ryoma protested immediately.

"Then why'd you just up and leave?" Fuji asked in irritation.

"I wanted a vacation, so when Yukimura and Akaya invited me, I accepted," Ryoma said defensively.

"So you just left? Are we not worthy of a goodbye or a round of farewell pounding?" Fuji asked, hurt.

"Well, it's not like I'm with you guys for the 'pounding' or I'd be gone!" Ryoma said in a heated, ticked off voice.

Fuji winced, Ryo sounded positively livid, but he himself became angry as he processed Ryo's words.

"Excuse me, are you trying to say the sex is bad?" Fuji asked in a dangerous voice.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Ryoma said before hanging up.

AN: There, another chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter won't take as long as this one to come out, hopefully. Chapter five will begin in Yukimura's perspective and will include Yuki/Aka fluff. Not too much, but there is a little.

Once again in this chapter I lacked in description and put in too much dialog, but please forgive me. I will try harder to improve in chapter five. Thank you!

-mint

**Thank you: **This is for everyone who wished me to get well soon. Thank you so much for you support!

1) Candystriper: a nickname for a female hospital volunteer derived from a formerly common outfit


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Now I know you're sick of hearing this, but I'm sorry this update took so long. To make it up to you this chapter is over 1,450 words. I've had a really stress filled week so please go easy on me. For those who want to read about it, there will be another AN at the end. This chapter is dedicated to **Mad Mardigan **and **SleepingTensai**. Please read this chapter and enjoy!

-Kin

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis manga/anime, nor do I own Sofitel, Accor, Red Roof Inns, Motel 6, or Novotel.

Chapter 5

-Some hours before Fuji's call to Ryoma in the last chapter-

Yukimura adored England and was quite happy when they arrived there. He knew that his boyfriend, Aka wasn't so excited though. Aka spent the whole plane trip sulking. Then he whined on the ride to the hotel until Ryoma threatened to rip off his balls if he didn't shut up. Yukimura tried not to laugh at the horror that crossed his lover's face at the very idea. Of course Ryoma's comment sparked an arguing match that amused Yukimura even more.

When they arrived at the hotel Yukimura quickly paid the taxi driver. The hotel was very high class, but not too outrageously priced (for rich tennis players). It was called Sofitel St. James and it was in the heart of London. Yukimura had stayed in London many times, but had never stayed here. He had heard however that most people were very happy with their service. Ryoma agreed to check them in so Yukimura instead looked around. He found himself interested in a plaque on the wall.

'The first Sofitel hotel was established in 1964 in Strasbourg, France. Sofitel hotels are managed by Accor, a company that run hotels and restaurants such as the Sofitel, Motel 6, Red Roof Inns, and the Novotel. There are 192 Sofitel hotels internationally on all 6 inhabited continents.-'

Before Yukimura could read any further he felt someone tugging on his arm.

"Let's go Sei," Aka said pulling him away from the plaque.

As he was lead through the lobby he once again marveled at it's beauty. It was an old banking hall that had been touched up and given a contemporary style while still keeping with the traditional design. Aka and Yukimura entered the elevator and they proceeded to their room. Ryoma was staying with them since he cancelled the room reservation he had for his lovers and himself. Yukimura didn't mind though because their room was big enough that they'd barely run into him, no joke.

Ryoma opened the door to their royal suite and everyone's eyes widened. They were in what was apparently a lounge area, but was so grand it seemed like a palace room or Atobe's favorite guest room. Yukimura had stayed in it one or two times when visiting. Yukimura smiled as Aka squealed loudly, he knew his lover would be surprised. He hadn't told Aka what he meant when he said that this would truly be a trip he'd enjoy.

"Sei, Sei, look at this," Aka yelled running towards the large plasma screened TV.

"I'm looking, Aka," Yukimura called watching Ryoma explore a minibar out of the corner of his eye.

"This place is so cool! Oh my God!" Aka yelled.

"What is it?" Yukimura asked walking towards Aka curiously.

"They have a touch screen remote! They also have a DVD and VCR player," Aka said while bouncing.

Yukimura laughed at his lovers delight and walked into the next room. It was a dining room that had chairs for eight people and nearby was a fully stocked kitchen. In the next room was a smaller living room good for chatting with guests. He peaked into the bedroom and was satisfied with his findings. This place was just as good as he heard it was.

Walking into the room he smiled at the welcome note on the desk along with a flyer about tomorrow's weather. These people had missed nothing, it seemed. The suite was very clean and the little touches made him feel very happy. He quickly checked the king sized bed out and found it very comfortable. After checking his room out he headed towards Ryoma's room. The royal suite had a connected junior suite where Ryoma would be staying. Yukimura knew Ryoma would like the room. It had a broadband connection for his laptop, a king sized bed, a large desk, automatic minibar, plasma TV, sitting area, and a great bathroom.

Speaking of the bathrooms, they were amazing. They were made of chrome and black marble. The showerheads were rain style and bamboo cuttings were situated classily around the room. There was a walk in shower and a bathtub. The fluffy bathrobes and towels were very soft too. The towel rail was heated and slippers were provided. Soap, shower gel, shampoo, and body lotion were all included, as well as an amenity box. There was even a hands free phone!

He checked in with Ryoma and both agreed it was naptime. The jet lag was catching up to them so after putting their bags in their room everyone went to sleep. Well, Ryoma did, Yukimura and Aka had to christen their bed first. See, Aka always refused to sleep on strange beds at hotels until they'd been used appropriately, not that Yukimura minded.

When he awoke later that night he glanced at the clock. It was only two twenty AM, so why was he awake. He realized that there was yelling coming from somewhere in the house and got out of bed to walk towards it. He stopped at Ryoma's door and inched it open a tad.

"No!" he heard Ryoma yell.

There was pause before Ryoma spoke again.

"I wanted a vacation, so when Yukimura and Akaya invited me, I accepted," Ryoma said sounding defensive and there was another few seconds of silence.

"Well, it's not like I'm with you guys for the 'pounding' or I'd be gone!" Ryoma said in a ticked off voice, then he spoke again quickly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Ryoma said and Yuki heard the beep of him hanging up.

Yukimura nudged the door open a little more, glad it didn't squeak. He watched as Ryoma breathed harshly and sat on the end of his bed in a ball. He wanted to go comfort him, but he knew it wasn't his place so he closed the door softly. He quietly went back to his room and as he got back into bed he decided on his next course of action.

When he woke up next it was seven o' clock and Aka was up and in the shower. Yukimura quickly calculated that it was three PM in Japan about now and picked up his phone. Yukimura itched to join his love in the shower, but instead he pushed speed dial number 4. It rang for a few minutes before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a deep voice asked.

"Hello Genichirou," Yukimura greeted.

"Hello to you as well, Yukimura," Genichirou answered after an intake of breath.

There was a pause as neither man said anything before Sanada cracked.

"Did you need anything in particular," He questioned.

"Not really, I just wanted to tell you something about Ryoma is all," Yukimura said.

"What is it," Sanada said almost anxiously.

"He's very cute, ne? Ryoma, I mean," Yukimura asked.

"Excuse me?" Sanada choked out, shocked.

"He really is very adorable, especially when he's pouting," Yukimura said playfully.

"Yukimura, what are you saying?" Sanada asked sounding calmer.

Yuki didn't answer as he watched Aka walk out of the completely bare. Yukimura eyed his lover with lustful eyes, but motioned for Aka to remain silent. Aka nodded and sat on the bed near Yukimura drying his hair with a towel.

"I mean exactly what it sounded like," Yukimura finally answered.

"How was it supposed to sound?" Sanada questioned.

"Aka and I have always wanted to try a threesome," Yukimura stated not really answering Sanada.

Aka jumped up at that remark ready to begin shouting, but Yukimura gripped his boyfriends hand and willed him to not be angry. Aka looked into Yukimura's eyes for a moment before sitting back down. Yukimura was glad Aka didn't yell even though he knew Aka hated to share. A threesome was out of the question for now because of Aka's possessive streak, but he wasn't really too disappointed.

"…..Yukimura, I respect you a lot, but I'm going to have to warn you not to try that," Sanada finally answered.

"Why not? I mean, if Ryoma seems willing we'll go for it, it might be fun," Yukimura said nastily.

There was no immediate answer from Sanada so Yukimura continued.

"He's better off with us anyway. Talk to you later, Gen," Yuki finished before hanging up.

Aka immediately pinned him top the bed and frowned.

"I'm not letting that brat have you in any way," Aka snarled.

"Don't worry, Aka love. I'm all yours," Yuki said in a calm voice.

"Then what was that?!" Aka practically yelled in annoyance.

"I was just trying to motivate Ryoma's lovers into winning Ryoma over again, okay? Like

I said, I'm all yours and only yours," Yukimura answered lovingly.

Aka proceeded to capture Yukimura's lips in a hard kiss showing his approval and agreement of that last statement.

AN: Hello everyone, I've finished another chapter successfully! I hope you all enjoyed it because it was hard to motivate myself to write and type it. Apparently, when life decides to stress you out it does so harshly. See, my internet keeps sporadically shutting down, but that's not the half of it. My older, male cousin just got type one diabetes and the family is in a panic. Then recently, my little sister was attacked by a dog. It bit into her calf and we had to file police reports, get compensation, take her in for shots and check-ups, ect. I've been rather stressed and a little depressed, but I decided I had to get this chapter out for you today. I'm sorry if it was lacking, but I tried to make this chapter better than the others. I know you might think there is to much detail this time, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to put some scenery in. The Sofitel is a real hotel. I myself have never been to this hotel, but I've heard and researched a lot about it. If any information is incorrect I apologize. All constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for reading and I, again, apologize for the wait.

-Kin

**Next chapter: **Ryoma's thoughts about Fuji's call and his lovers reactions to Yukimura's phone calls.

**Poll: **I've been getting feedback and ideas for my story lately and a question has arose:

Would you all prefer Ryoma to get a new man and his lovers try to win him back or

Do you want him in a life threatening situation or

Neither?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello again! Wow, longest chapter yet, man my hands hurt. Have I ever mentioned to you guys how bad I am at typing? I must really love you guys to do this. -sigh- Anyway, this chapter is mostly dialog. I actually find it pretty boring, but it is a necessary evil to get on to the good stuff. There are lots of phone calls and it's Ryoma's viewpoint this time. So please read and enjoy!  
-Kin

Dedicated to: **kitsune16487**, for taking the time to send me her ideas. I can't get Dr. McDreamy out of my head!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis anime/manga.

Chapter 6

Ryoma woke up slowly in his junior suite. He felt relaxed and happy until he remembered Fuji's call. The cat eyed man sat up quickly on his king sized bed and curled up into a ball. He couldn't believe he had said that stuff to Fuji.

The sex wasn't really as bad as he had implied, though it could be better. He hated that he was always the uke, in fact his lovers had never let him top. That's what Ryoma wanted most of all, but nobody would let him. Sex with his lovers was also very fast paced. It was filled with lots of quickies and was rarely slow, love filled sex.

Fuji loved to torture him with all kinds of adult toys and he had repeatably shirked off his manly pride to be a maid or cat for Sanada. Only Tezuka had never made him do really embarrassing things in the name of love, but that in itself was weird. Was he not hot or desirable enough for Tezuka to want to play with him?

Ryoma blushed at that thought and uncurled. He pushed himself to the end of the bed and stood slowly. Checking the time quickly, eight AM, he decided on a bath. He walked over to the bathroom and went inside. After shutting the door he pulled off his boxers. Ryoma forgot his worries for a moment as he enjoyed the water. The body gels and shampoos the hotel provided smelled wonderful and when he finally got out the towels were very soft.

With a light groan Ryoma stretched and pulled on a fluffy robe. After slipping on some slippers he left the bathroom. Standing in his room, Ryoma decided to go find some food. He closed his door as he left and began walking down the hall. As he passed Yukimura and Akaya's room he jumped at a pleasure filled scream. Eyes wide, he paused and stared at their door. Another passion filled shriek arose a few seconds later.

Ryoma blinked slowly, wow he never knew Akaya was a screamer. He shook his head to clear the images before continuing his journey to the kitchen. He tried not to pay attention to the pain in his chest, but it was no use. Just because he hadn't had it that good in quite a while didn't mean he had to dwell on his misfortune. Ryoma sighed, who was he kidding? He was jealous beyond belief on their love.

As he stepped into the kitchen his cell phone went off. He reached over to the counter and picked it up. Should he answer? Ryoma sighed and hit the green button.

"Hello?" Ryoma greeted.

"Ryoma!" an angry sounding Atobe exclaimed.

"What do you want, Monkey king?" Ryoma asked in a bored manner.

"Stop calling Ore-sama that you brat!" Atobe yelled.

"Whatever," Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Ore-sama called to tell you that we are on our way to England now," Atobe stated sounding calmer.

"Excuse me! Why?" Ryoma asked getting mad.

"Obviously you can't be trusted by to be by yourself so we're coming," Atobe answered arrogantly.

"What do you mean I can't be trusted," Ryoma growled.

"Well, the fact that you randomly left for England is a good reason. Next is the fact you have more than a few secrets you've kept from us. Also maybe the fact you're sharing a room with two other males could cause some worry," Atobe listed sarcastically, oblivious of Ryoma's growing anger.

"Let me talk to Kunimitsu, Monkey king," Ryoma gritted out.

"Why? Isn't talking to Ore-sama satisfying enough?" Atobe asked almost sounding hurt.

"Just give the phone to him," Ryoma snapped.

"Fine," Atobe said in a miffed voice.

Ryoma heard some scuffling and some voices before Tezuka answered.

"Ryo, are you still on?" Tezuka asked.

"Yeah, I am," Ryoma whispered suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

"Are you alright in England?" Tezuka questioned.

"I'm fine, Is it true you're all coming here?" Ryoma asked back.

"Yes, it is. We're in Atobe's plane now," Tezuka answered.

"Why are you coming? I'll be fine and I'll be back in only two weeks," Ryoma pointed out.

"We're just worried about you, Ryo," Tezuka said softly.

"What if I just want some time to myself though!" Ryoma said a little loudly.

"You want to spend it alone even if we can all come?" Tezuka asked sounding confused.

"Yes! I don't always have to have you guys around. I'm a responsible adult not a child, Tezuka," Ryoma said coldly.

Ryoma could practically hear Tezuka wince and almost felt sorry for his comment. Before Tezuka could answer though Ryoma's phone started beeping.

"Hold on a moment, I have another call." Ryoma told him before answering his other line.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Ryo! How are you?" an excited voice yelled into his ear.

"Kevin?" was all he could say.

"Yep, it's me!" the blond yet again yelled.

"Please tone it down a little, Kev, okay? What do you want, anyway?" Ryoma asked crossly.

"Fine, fine, what's got your boxers in a bunch?" Kevin asked avoiding the second question.

" Nothing…" Ryoma muttered.

"Well whatever. Anyway, I heard you were in England and guess what?" the hyper blond yet again yelled.

"What?" Ryoma asked sighing at the noise.

"So am I!" Kevin squealed.

"Oh," Ryoma said blandly.

"Oh? That's it?" Kevin said sounding hurt.

"Sorry, Kev, I'm just a little angry and tired is all," Ryoma said feeling a little bad.

"I knew something was wrong!" Kevin yelled.

"There's nothing really wrong…." Ryoma mumbled.

"There is so! I know how about we meet up tomorrow and talk about it?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, do we have to?" Ryoma whined.

"Yes! So at eleven AM tomorrow I'll meet you at that café we went to last time, okay?" Kevin said pretty much telling, not asking Ryoma.

"Fine," Ryoma sighed.

"Alright! I've got to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" Kevin yelled into the phone.

"Bye," Ryoma answered unenthusiastically.

Ryoma sighed as the call with Kevin ended. That guy was way to hyper. He answered his other call on hold again.

"You still there? Ryoma asked tiredly.

"Hello Ryo," Fuji's soft voice invaded his ears.

"Why am I talking to you?" Ryoma stiffened before asking calmly.

"Ah, Kuni had to go to the restroom," Fuji answered just as calm.

"Right, well I'll say this, I don't want to see you guys," Ryoma said sharply.

"Why not?" Fuji asked.

"I want some alone time and I'm going out tomorrow, so don't bother me," Ryoma stated.

"Out?" Fuji asked dangerously.

Ryoma paused before answering as he got a vicious idea. Should he? Ryoma shrugged, why not.

"Yes out to a café with a _very good _friend of mine," Ryoma answered.

"Is your friend male?" Fuji growled out.

"Yes, why?" Ryoma was playing with fire.

"You can't go," Fuji commanded him sounding like Atobe.

Ryoma's temper flared as he heard that. Who was Fuji to tell him what he could and couldn't do!

"I can and I am. Now goodbye," Ryoma said barely holding in his temper.

"Ryoma!" Fuji called out almost desperately.

"Oh and if I see any of you tomorrow, you can consider it the end of our relationship,"

Ryoma stated before disconnecting the call.

Ryoma stood silent and still in the royal suite's well stocked kitchen for a moment letting his own words sink in. He suddenly reached up and covered his mouth. Leaning back against the counter, Ryoma slowly slid to the floor. Had he meant that? Would he end it? Could he?

Tears began to silently run down his face as he sat with his back against the cabinets on the very shiny kitchen floor. Time passed by in a blur and Ryoma just sat staring into nothing.

The door to the kitchen opened some hours or minutes later and Yukimura walked in smiling. Ryoma heard a gasp and watched as Yukimura's face fell. Moments later Yukimura was fluttering around him like a mother and asking questions about his health and trying to identify the problem.

"Them," was all Ryoma could get out in a sad voice.

Yukimura's face stormed up before calming. Ryoma felt himself being picked up and he closed his eyes. He didn't open them until he hit something soft. He watched, not helping as Yukimura tucked him in with angry eyes. He reached out as Yukimura turned to stalk out and grabbed his friend sleeve.

"Don't," he called out softly.

"Don't what?" Yukimura asked in a calm voice not turning to face him.

"Don't call them. Go back to Akaya, I'll be fine," Ryoma said his voice gaining some strength.

"Ryoma.." Yukimura said still not turning to him.

"Please, Seiichi," Ryoma pleaded.

Ryoma heard Yukimura sigh.

"Fine, but don't go to sleep yet, I'll bring you some food," Yukimura said finally turning to flash a small smile.

"Thanks," Ryoma said.

"Your welcome, Ryoma," Yukimura said as he left.

Ryoma watched him leave and heard him mutter to himself as he left.

"I just hope I don't need to break that promise," Yukimura whispered before closing the door.

* * *

AN: There, another chapter finished! I'm still not sure how long this story is going to be yet. I don't write chapters in advance, I take each one update by update, so even I have no idea how it's going to end yet! Also, to answer some concerns this story is mostly going to be from Ryoma's point of view and of those around him. The next chapter will probably be from Kevin's point of view so please look forward to it! 

**Updates:** From now on most updates will be every Sunday. It's my free day! Also I answer **every** logged in review I get so if I missed you do not hesitate to tell me. (Not that anyone has)

**Poll Results: **They were a little hard to figure out (changes in vote, no vote, pm's with votes), but I think I've got it right.

New man: 8 Life threatening: 6 Both: 5 Neither: 1 (of those who did vote)

Since it's so close I think I'll combine it. There will be a 'new man' and there will be a hard situation for Ryoma to go through, but it won't be too life threatening. Thank you to everyone who gave me idea's and I'm sorry, but I can not use them all. I would if I could! Thanks for all your votes and please keep reading my updates to see what comes next!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry I don't have much to say today, I'm to tired. I promised to have this out Sunday and I always try to keep my promises so here it is. I hope you like chapter 7, this is were the fun begins.  
Please read and enjoy!  
-Kin

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis manga/anime series. Too bad…

Chapter 7

Kevin ducked into his favorite English café and shook like a dog. Cursing to himself he tried to ignore the waitress' giggling. He knew he probably looked liked a drowned rat.

Kevin sighed as he sat at a booth by a large window.

It had been a beautiful day when he had left the hotel this morning, but it shortly took a turn for the worse. It's like someone out there hates him and before you think he's crazy look out the window. The rain's clearing up now and is that a freaking _Rainbow _he sees!

Kevin groaned and put his head in his hands. Ryoma was already late, but Kevin wasn't worried. When was Ryoma ever on time? Lifting his head up at a tap to his shoulder he saw the waitress. She was kind of pretty with her soft brown eyes and hair, to bad he wasn't straight to appreciate it more.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"A hot chocolate please," Kevin answered grumpily.

After the waitress walked away Kevin took a look around. The place hadn't changed much. It still had the cute brown booths up against large windows and matching tables strategically placed around the room. There were old antique wooden cabinets up against one wall filled with different kinds of candy in jars. A counter was set up to pay for your bill at and around it were stands displaying cakes and pies to take home. Menus between the windows listed an assortment of items such as teas and pastries.

This café was the ideal place to snack at in Kevin's opinion, not to mention have a chat at. He hoped that here he could get Ryoma to talk to him and tell him what's going on. Kevin could tell Ryoma was depressed and he'd been hearing some stuff from other sources that didn't sound to good.

The café door opened and he looked up to see a cool and untouchable Ryoma walk in. The man was wearing his famous cap today too. He waved slightly to attract Ryoma's attention and watched the man order a tea before sitting.

"What happened to you Kevin? You try to drown in a puddle or something?" Ryoma asked smirking.

"No, it was raining hard earlier!" Kevin growled.

"I must have blinked and missed it," Ryoma said smugly.

"Whatever, geez, what's your problem today? I mean, I didn't even get a 'Hi' or anything," Kevin grumbled.

"Nothing," Ryoma muttered as the waitress set down his tea.

Kevin watched as Ryoma ruined his drink by opening many sugar packets and pouring them into it. His eyes were pulled away by a weird movement at the window across the room. Was that binoculars? He went back to looking at Ryoma, but watched the window opposite out of the corner of his eyes. Yep it was what looked like, Atobe holding binoculars and peeping through the window, okay…. Wait, what?

"Um, Ryoma," Kevin began, but was cut off.

"Yes Kevin that is Atobe with binoculars," Ryoma said calmly.

Kevin blinked and realized this had to be one of the oddest conversations he had ever participated in.

"Alright, but why is he there?" Kevin asked.

"He thinks he's being sneaky," Ryoma said in his still untouchably cool voice.

Kevin stared at Ryoma, knowing the boy was being difficult on purpose. He kept staring at Ryoma until the man looked back at him. Kevin searched Ryoma's eyes before sighing.

"So it is true?' Kevin asked.

"What is?" Ryoma questioned back.

"That you ran away from the tyranny of your lovers to join a threesome in England," Kevin said amused.

"Excuse me?!" Ryoma practically shrieked blushing a bit.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Fuji pulling Atobe away from the window as Atobe tried to scratch through it. Guess someone's jealous.

"That's what I've heard from some of your friends," Kevin said.

"Please tell me the media hasn't heard of this," Ryoma pleaded.

"No worries not to many people know. So what's the real story though?" Kevin asked.

"I left my lovers and went to England for vacation without telling them. Then we got into a little fight and I might have mentioned that if I saw them in England I'd break up with them," Ryoma got quieter as his sentence went on.

"Oh Ryoma," Kevin had no idea what to say.

The two sat in silence for a moment as both didn't know how to continue.

"Can we get out of here, Kev?" Ryoma asked suddenly.

"Sure, Ryoma," Kevin got up and went to the counter.

After he paid for both their drinks he followed Ryoma out of the café.

"So where to?" Kevin asked, but Ryoma didn't answer.

"Play along," was all Ryoma said before looping their arms together.

"Ryoma!" Kevin hissed.

"Play along," Ryoma said warningly.

"Alright," Kevin sighed, how did he get himself into these messes?

The two friends walked along the sidewalk companionably and Kevin soon relaxed. The next hour was spent shopping in tourist shops and laughing. In fact, Kevin almost forgot about their stalkers, but always remembered when he felt holes being burned into his teal sweatshirt. Kevin shivered as the wind picked up.

"Ryoma," Kevin addressed the man looking curiously at some cat bowls picturing Big Ben.

"Do you think Karupin would like these?" Ryoma asked.

"It's a cat," Kevin said in disbelief.

"Well obviously," Ryoma answered giving Kevin a small glare.

"Anyway, I think we should head back to our hotels for the day," Kevin said a little anxiously.

"Tired of the laser eyes already," Ryoma asked looking cutely exasperated.

"No, the winds picking up and I have a bad feeling. We should go," Kevin said, his eyes displaying true worry.

"Alright, let's go," Ryoma said sighing a little.

The two men left the shop and went back the way they came. As they waited at a crosswalk for a light to change a huge gust of wind blew across the area. Kevin tried to grab Ryoma's cap as it flew off his head, but missed. Ryoma was doing the same and Kevin watched in horror as his best friend fell into the street. With no thought to his own safety Kevin ran onto the road and picked Ryoma up before rolling to the side.

The car swerved to avoid them thank God. Kevin looked down at the pinned Ryoma still gripping his hat with wide eyes.

"Ryoma!" a voice yelled and Kevin was torn away.

Kevin watched as Ryoma was swarmed by his lovers and sighed. If this were some kind of story all would be better and Kevin hoped the same could happen in real life. Picking himself up off the ground he turned and began to walk away keeping his weight off his right foot. He turned when his name was suddenly called and winced.

"Kevin!" Ryoma yelled pushing his lovers away.

"Ryoma!" the four called as Ryoma gripped Kevin's arm.

"I told you not to come," Ryoma told his boyfriends coldly.

"Ryoma…" Kevin muttered.

"Why did you come!?" Ryoma yelled ignoring Kevin.

"We're sorry-" Fuji was saying, tears in his eyes.

"We love you-" Atobe began.

"Ryoma, why-" Tezuka started sounding hurt.

"Ryo…." Sanada muttered.

"No!" screamed Ryoma and he covered his ears burying his face in Kevin's chest, not noticing Kevin's whimper of pain.

"Please Ryoma, We _love_ you!" Fuji yelled stepping forward.

"Shut up, Fuji!" Ryoma screamed back uncovering his ears.

Kevin stood silently and felt sorry for Fuji as the man fell back in shock.

"F-Fuji?" Fuji asked quietly.

"Yes you're Fuji, and the men next to you are Sanada, Atobe, and Tezuka," Ryoma said watching as each flinched in turn.

"Please stop this Ryoma," Tezuka requested.

"You mean Echizen of course, correct?" Ryoma asked calmly raising his eyebrow.

Only Kevin could feel Ryoma trembles. Ryoma's hands shook as they held onto him and Ryoma supported himself on the already unsteady Kevin.

"Ryo, I command you cut out this nonsense and come home," Atobe said desperately.

"Home? My home is no longer with you, you can send my stuff to Dan's place," Ryoma said with a small waver in his voice.

"Ryoma, what are you saying?" Sanada asked in a dread filled voice.

"We are no longer a fivesome, now you are a foursome," Ryoma said.

Everyone stood shocked at this announcement, even Kevin never actually expected him to break it.

"Come on Kevin, I'm done with these people," Ryoma said cruelly before pulling Kevin across the street with him.

Kevin panted as Ryoma pulled him into a run. He couldn't take much more running or he'd collapse. Ten minutes later Ryoma finally slowed to a stop on an unfamiliar and Kevin dropped to the ground. Kevin looked up at the still standing Ryoma. The hazel eyed man was staring at the sky with tears streaming uncontrollably down his cheeks. People steered clear of the two boys and Kevin was grateful. A smoker walked by and Kevin grimaced. God, he hated smokers.

He turned back to look at Ryoma when the capped man made a weird noise. Kevin's eyebrows furrowed as he noticed Ryoma breathing harshly, sweating, trembling and clutching his head.

"Ryoma?" Kevin called out.

Ryoma collapsed to his knees whimpering and scratching at his body. Kevin's eyes widened.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Kevin screamed jumping up to stop Ryoma's clawing of himself.

"I've called them," a man said by his shoulder a moment later to a frantic Kevin.

"Thanks," Kevin said gratefully as a few people tried to help him calm a thrashing and rocking Ryoma.

A little while later a siren filled the air and Ryoma was hustled into the emergency vehicle.

"Does anyone know him?" the nurse asked and everyone pointed to Kevin.

Soon the car, Ryoma, and Kevin were on their way to the hospital. Once there everyone piled out and Kevin ran with the gurney holding a now calmed and exhausted Ryoma. Suddenly the sharp pain in his ankle multiplied and he fell.

The gurney kept going and Kevin was happy they didn't stop for him. As he tried to stand up he fell again and everything slowly faded to black. His last thought was to hope that Ryoma was okay as exhaustion overtook him.

* * *

AN: Wow, another chapter ended! I know the last chapter was boring so hopefully this one was more action packed to make up for it. I did this chapter in Kevin's perspective and loved it so you'll probably visit his mind again in the future. I know Ryoma was mean in this chapter, please forgive him! Ryoma has no idea what he wants right now. Well, that's it for today, the next chapter will be up soon!

-Kin


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey everyone, how are you? I'm doing fine, as well are you I hope. Wow, I'm already on chapter eight I can't believe it. There is a little over 2000 words in this chapter though some of it is just interesting medical information. This chapter is in Sanada's perspective and it covers what happened to Ryoma and Kevin. Please enjoy!  
-Kin

Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis manga/anime series

Chapter 8

Sanada stood in the doorway of Kevin's hospital room and sighed. Apparently Kevin had broken his ankle while saving Ryoma and no one had noticed until he blacked out. He felt sorry for the blond man being dragged into this. This fight wasn't his and he still got hurt while in it.

Sanada had volunteered to go see Kevin and get information out of the boy instead of one of his lovers. Now that he had seen Kevin he was glad that he had. Fuji would be vicious to the boy, Atobe would probably kill him or threaten him, and Tezuka wasn't in the right state of mind for this right now.

Sanada didn't actually plan to question Kevin to much. He really doubted the boy knew much more than them anyway.

Ryoma's collapse had surprised everyone. When Ryoma's four ex-lovers had heard the news from Yukimura they had rushed over. Yukimura also called Ryoma's family and they said that Ryoma's father, Nanjiroh, would be here as soon as possible. Sanada knew

Kevin had already been questioned as had the four and Yukimura.

Apparently no one could figure out what had happened and they said Ryoma was fine now though Ryoma wouldn't let them see him. Right now they were searching for heart or lung problems. The best guess so far is an asthma problem or mitral valve prolaspe, a common heart problem.

Sanada sighed and walked over to the sleeping Kevin. The blond wasn't bad looking normally, but the hospital seemed to wash all the color out of him. Kevin looked sick even though he was only here to get that cast on his foot. Maybe the man hated hospitals?

Sanada sat in the chair by the bed feeling sorry for Kevin. They had called his family only to find out that no one cared for him enough to even ask if he was okay. In fact, all they had gotten was a string of curses then a dial tone after saying Kevin was in the hospital. They instead called his tennis manager and the man was filling out the forms now. A friend of Kevin's, Billy Cassidy, was coming too. Sanada was glad that Kevin had at least a few people that cared about him because unlike the rest of his lovers he realized Kevin wasn't out to steal Roma from them.

Ryoma…he couldn't believe the cat-eyed man had dumped them. Sanada sighed again, he seemed to do so a lot. He jumped slightly as a hand fell onto his knee. Looking over he saw Kevin staring at him sleepily.

"Hello," Sanada greeted.

"Water," Kevin croaked out.

Sanada reached over to the bed side table and poured some into a cup. He waited until

Kevin struggled into a sitting position before handing him the cup. He let Kevin drink his fill and then put the cup back.

"You know, you're the last person I expected to see by my bed," Kevin said after a moment.

"Is that bad?" Sanada asked.

"I wonder. Anyway, did you need something?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Have you heard the news about Ryoma?" Sanada began.

"What, that he seems completely fine except for the fact that he collapsed?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, that," Sanada agreed.

"Oh, then yes, I have," Kevin answered almost sarcastically.

"Good. By the way have you heard Billy's coming?" Sanada tried instead.

"He is?" Kevin's eyes lit up.

"Yes, your manager called him and he'll be here soon," Sanada said almost smiling at Kevin's glee.

The two looked to the door as a knock was heard. A doctor stood n the doorway.

"Hello," the man said.

"Hey doc," Kevin greeted back.

"Mr. Smith, It's been decided that you can leave the hospital tomorrow," the doctor told Kevin.

"Tomorrow!" Kevin exclaimed with an unhappy look.

"Yes, that's not so far away is it?" the doctor raised a brown eyebrow.

"Yes it is! Why can't I leave today!?" Kevin yelled in anger.

"We want to keep you here another night for observation is all, then you can leave, okay?" the doctor left before Kevin could answer.

Sanada watched Kevin as the blond muttered out many colorful curses.

"Is one day so bad?" Sanada finally asked.

"I hate hospitals," Kevin sighed and went silent.

Sanada realized he'd been right, Kevin really did hate hospitals. He wondered why, but felt it wasn't his place to ask. He stood as Kevin's manager and Billy walked into the room. He excused himself and could hear Kevin's squeals of happiness all the way down the hall.

Sanada paused outside a certain door and leaned his head against the wall. He could make out Yukimura, Kirihara, and Ryoma's voices though the wall, but only just barely. Ryoma…Sanada pulled away from the wall to go meet his lovers in the hospital cafeteria.

As he walked into the cafeteria he could feel the weight in his chest get heavier. Fuji, usually smiling, looked unhappy and unkempt. Atobe, usually dressed flamboyantly, was in gray and wasn't demanding better tasting food. Tezuka sitting silently and like a rock wasn't unusual, but Tezuka's hands didn't usually tremble. Sanada was sure he probably looked just as bad as they did, he sure was tired. He walked over to his lovers and sat by Fuji.

"Gen, welcome back," Fuji said lifelessly.

"Hello, Syu," Sanada answered gently.

"Did you find anything out?" Atobe asked and all his lovers looked at him hopefully.

"No," Sanada answered and almost wished he'd pushed Kevin harder as their faces fell.

They all sat for who knows how long until someone suddenly jolted them into awareness.

"My, my. What's this?" a male voice asked amused.

Sanada turned to see who it was at the same time as his lovers. Though Sanada already knew who it was he was surprised to see his old teammate.

"Renji," he gasped.

"Yes, that surprised to see me?" Yanagi asked.

"Completely amazed. What are you doing here?" Sanada asked, glad that his lovers were letting him handle this.

"Yukimura called me. Do you know where I might find him?" Yanagi asked.

"Sure," he got up and motioned for Yanagi to follow him.

"You could have just told me where it was, but you didn't so I assume you have more to ask me," Yanagi stated confidently.

"Correct, now, why did he call you?" Sanada asked.

"Not happy to see me? Well he figured that I'd be able to help at least a little," Yanagi said.

Sanada felt hope blossoming in his chest. Even though Yanagi wasn't a doctor, he was actually on his way to becoming prime minister of Japan, he was still the smartest person Sanada knew. He figure that if someone was going to help figure this out it would be Yanagi.

"Here's the room," Sanada pointed.

"Not coming in?" Yanagi asked curiously.

"Not allowed. Thanks for coming Renji," Sanada's face saddened.

"No problem Genichirou," Yanagi touched his shoulder briefly before entering the room.

Sanada stood in the hallway for a moment and felt the need to scream. He hoped to God Ryoma's condition was figured out soon because he didn't think he could stay in the hospital much longer. He would stay in this place for Ryoma, but he was not required to like it. Great, now I'm sounding like a kindergartener. He must be more tired than he though he was.

After making it back to his lovers he told them he would be back later and went outside to clear his head. Sitting on a bench he did not realize his eyes growing heavy or his head lolling back. Soon Sanada was sound asleep on the bench.

Sanada was awoken by the sound of someone calling his name and his shoulder being shaken.

"Gen, Gen, wake up!" Fuji called sounding hurried.

"What is it?" Sanada mumbled trying to wake up.

"Gen! You gave me almost gave me a heart attack when you never came back!" Fuji scolded almost looking like his normal self.

"I'm sorry," Sanada answered truthfully.

"You had better be, but that's not important right now," Fuji seemed excited.

"It's not?" Sanada asked.

"No! Guess what, they figured out what's wrong with Ryoma," Fuji exclaimed.

Sanada stood up quickly and held Fuji's shoulders almost desperately.

"So, what is it?" he questioned needing to know.

"He has a panic disorder," Fuji said happily.

"Then why are you happy?" Sanada asked his brows furrowing.

"I'm happy because it means he isn't dying and a panic disorder is something he can live with. Come with me," Fuji pulled him inside and down a hall.

Fuji opened the door to a room and they both went inside. Ryoma's doctor and everyone but Ryoma seemed to be in the room. He sat down next to Tezuka with Fuji and waited.

"Good now that everyone's here I can begin," the doctor said.

Sanada prepared to hear what was wrong with his ex-lover hoping the condition wasn't as bad as it sounded. Panic disorder didn't sound good no matter what Fuji said.

"Alright, as I'm sure you have all heard, Mr. Echizen has a panic disorder. A panic disorder is a psychiatric condition and a type of anxiety disorder involving panic attacks. Now in simpler terms this means Mr. Echizen has attacks that last about ten to fifteen minutes filled with terror. He'll feel intense fear and have many outward identifiable symptoms to go with it. These symptoms vary from person to person, but usually include shortness of breath, irregular heart beats, sweating, trembling, chest pain, dizziness, and itching. I've already spoken to him on how he can prevent attacks and how to deal with them. You'll need to be supportive during this time because he'll be depressed and very moody. At points he may even seem bipolar. Are there any questions?" the doctor asked.

"Can he still be my manager?" Yukimura asked hesitantly.

"Most likely, but it all depends on how strong he is. If he lets this disorder get the best of him, he will get worse. There is the possibility that this disorder will go away, but it most likely will stay with him for the rest of his life. As I said, it's serious, but one can live with it," the doctor paused.

"Is there a cure?" Tezuka asked breaking his silence.

"No set one because although it's one of the most common disorders it's hard to diagnose and find out about, but there is therapy. We're pretty sure Mr. Echizen has panic disorder. He'll have attacks without warning combined with an irrational fear that's usually unrelated, but it will pass quickly though there may be repeated attacks for hours. I suggested that he take a little time off his job and studies for a while and attend cognitive and behavioral therapy. Also if he seems overly depressed I'll prescribe medicine for it. If he isn't treated he can be in serious danger, but if he attends his therapy he should get better soon," the doctor answered.

"How soon is that?" Sanada heard himself ask.

"If Mr. Echizen takes weekly sessions he'll show noticeable improvement in about ten weeks. By the end of a full year he'll have learned to work around his disorder and will function almost normally," the doctor said smiling.

Sanada breathed out relived. Fuji was right, this disorder wasn't as bad as it sounded and Ryoma would soon be able to function normally again.

"Now please remember that stress is a trigger for most attacks so please try to keep him calm, okay?" the doctor asked sternly.

Sanada's spirits fell abruptly, Ryoma wasn't his lover anymore. Now Sanada caused Ryoma stress, not calmness. Did this mean they had to give up on Ryoma? Sanada exchanged looks with his lovers finding they were wondering the same thing. Was this the end?

Suddenly the door burst open and a woman nurse came in.

"Dr. Colt, sir, Mr. Echizen is having an attack," she exclaimed.

Sanada rubbed his eyes as the doctor ran out. What were they going to do?

AN: There's chapter eight! I'll tell you right now, I've never had a panic attack so I don't know how they really feel. Also if I've made any mistakes about a panic disorder please point them out. I don't think I have though since I want to be a psychologist who works with anxiety disorders. The next chapter will probably be in Ryoma's perspective so please look forward to it.

**Big News: **I've made my first Ouran amv! Please check it out at my profile or homepage.  
-Kin


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hello! I'm so sorry that this is late. I had a writers block and then I pulled a muscle. Again, I'm sorry for the delay, but the next chapter will be out on schedule. Please enjoy chapter 9!

-Kin

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis anime/manga nor do I own Remeron.

Chapter 9

-Later that night-

Ryoma laid in bed staring at the ceiling. It was about eleven PM according to his bedside clock. The events of the day passed through his mind in a swirl of confusion. He had a panic disorder? Was it possible?

Ryoma couldn't seem to process that he was sick. His doctor had spent all day telling him how lucky he was not to have a more serious disorder, but Ryoma didn't see how it could be worse. He'd of rather had a surgery removable tumor than a panic problem. Apparently from what he had heard he'd have it all his life most likely and that was something that terrified him.

The doctors may say he got off light, but had _they _ever spent time gripped in the terror of a panic attack? During the attacks he feels like he's lost control and is going crazy. The fear of losing control and dying overtaking you until you're numb, sweating, and trembling. Ryoma shivered, he'd already had three today and the thought of having another one brought up a feeling of horror.

Ryoma sighed and rolled onto his side. For the rest of the night he tossed and turned unable to sleep. Sitting up the next morning after a long, sleepless night, he flipped on the TV to watch the seven AM news. He continued watching TV until a nurse came in to check on him.

"Oh, you're awake," the young blond nurse stated.

"Mmm," Ryoma answered noncommittally.

"Well then I guess you'd like breakfast, right?" she stared at him wanting an answer.

"Sure…" Ryoma sighed.

"Great! I'll be right back," she left the room smiling happily.

Ryoma groaned, some people are way to perky. He wondered if Yukimura and Akaya were coming today. He wondered if **they **were coming…

Ryoma had heard from Yukimura that they were here all day yesterday waiting to find out what was wrong with him. Yukimura mention that if that didn't show they cared for then nothing did. He meant of course Atobe eating nasty hospital food and sitting on dirty commoner benches, Fuji waiting patiently and respecting other peoples wishes, Sanada spending so long in a hospital again although he hates it because he spent so many days with Yukimura in one.

Ryoma sighed again, he knew that they cared for him, but he wasn't ready to let go of his grudge yet. They had messed with him and toyed with him; even if it was unintentional. His ex-lovers had hurt him and he just couldn't let that go. He looked up as the doored opened and the preppy nurse came in humming.

"I'm back!" she said helping him get the tray of food she brought situated.

"I noticed…" Ryoma said dryly.

"I'm going to check your vital quickly before you start eating okay?" she asked.

"Whatever," Ryoma answered very originally.

Ryoma waited impatiently as the nurse checked him out and it wasn't because he wanted to eat. It was because the blond bimbo was practically molesting him as he took his blood pressure. Ryoma's eyes widened; was she caressing his arm?!?

Finally she finished and stood up to put the stuff away.

"Alrighty, you check out fine. Start eating your food and I'll send in your visitor in a minute," the creepy, molester nurse said.

"Visitor?" Ryoma asked confusedly, but there was no answer because the freaky blond had already left.

Maybe he did need medication or maybe he was just tired, but his thoughts were a little unorganized and scattered today. Ryoma yawned tiredly then looked down at his limp food. What was this suppose to be?

Ryoma was still staring at the mystery food as the last person on earth he wanted to see came into the room.

"Hey boy-o," the one and only Nanjiroh Echizen said as he walked into his son's room.

"What are **you **doing here?" Ryoma asked, his voice a low growl.

"To visit you in your time of need, of course," Nanjiroh stated in a wounded voice.

"I don't need you," Ryoma said acidly.

"That hurt, boy," Nanjiroh said grinning.

"Then how come you're still here," Ryoma mumbled annoyed.

"Anyway, I talked to your doctor and heard you had a panic disorder. Is that true?" Nanjiroh raised his eyebrows.

"Do you think the doctor lied," Ryoma asked sarcastically.

"Now, now, don't be so upset boy. This isn't the end of the world," Nanjiroh said in an attempt to comfort his son.

"Shut-up you bastard," Ryoma growled.

"I'll have you know I was a very legitimate child. I was born to two loving married parents and conceived on-," Nanjiroh sniffed offended.

"Dad!" Ryoma yelled appalled.

"Yes?" Nanjiroh asked innocently, despite his smirk.

"I can't believe, I mean why would you, what are-" Ryoma struggled for words.

"I thought you had a panic disorder not a speech impediment?" Nanjiroh asked smugly.

"Just get out!" Ryoma yelled frustrated before he froze gripping his chest.

"No way brat! I came all this way to-" Nanjiroh's eyes widened as Ryoma seemed to slump over.

Ryoma felt the darkness coming to greet him and his stomach heaving. A sense of detachment overwhelmed him. He was aware of his father's yelling, but it didn't pierce through the screaming in his own head. All his worries about losing his ex-lovers raced through his head and his self confidence broke. A feeling of being trapped and unable to breathe came over him as he scratched at his skin.

He was still far away as the doctors tried to calm him down. He was aware of them giving up and sticking him with sedative before a calmer black overtook him.

When Ryoma awoke he first became aware of a tired Nanjiroh holding his hand. A glance at the clock told him it was five PM and a look at his dad told him that he'd been here beside him all day.

"Dad," Ryoma croaked out softly and Nanjiroh started suddenly.

"Ryoma!" he exclaimed joyfully.

"Water," Ryoma said and watched as his dad poured him a glass.

"Here," Nanjiroh handed it to him unsmilingly.

"Thank you," Ryoma stated after he'd had his fill.

"You're welcome," Nanjiroh answered as he debated internally.

An awkward silence arose between the two. All their lives they had joked, prodded, annoyed, and played games with each other, but rarely had they spoke seriously. Ryoma knew his father felt guilty for earlier, but he also knew his dad had been trying to cheer him up. Depression overtook Ryoma as he realized it would be like this for the rest of his life. His life will be filled with one awkward situation after another.

"Boy," Nanjiroh started before he stopped unable to continue.

"I know dad," Ryoma answered\ and indeed he did.

"Why you?" Nanjiroh asked not really talking to his son.

"I don't know," Ryoma had been wondering that himself.

"Call Rinko later, okay boy? She's really worried about you after she's been reading information off all these stupid websites," Nanjiroh tried to sound nonchalant.

"Sure dad, I will," Ryoma agreed and the two fell into a more comfortable silence.

A knock on the door broke the two out of their little world and back to a harsh reality.

"Come in," Nanjiroh called out.

The door opened and a middle aged, average sized doctor walked in holding an electronic clipboard and some bottles.

"Hello, how are you two today," the doctor asked.

The brown haired man waited until he'd gotten two grunts of acknowledgment before going on.

"I'm Dr. Millian and I'm here to talk about your treatment. Before I prescribe a certain kind I have some questions to ask, okay? Good. First of all, did you get any sleep last night?" The doctor stared piercingly at him as if daring him to lie.

"No sir, I was awake all night," Ryoma said truthfully.

"Alright, second then, have you been feeling numbness or detachment either mentally or physically?" the doctor asked seriously.

"Maybe a little…" Ryoma mumbled.

"Excuse me?" the doctor prodded.

"I said maybe a little numbness mentally," Ryoma said sighing.

"Thank you and one last question, do you value your appearance," the doctor looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Um, I don't know… I guess not?" it came out like a question.

"Okay, I think I'll put you on a mirtazapine antidepressant called Remeron for starters," the doctor said.

"What will that do?" Nanjiroh questioned skeptically.

" It will help him sleep, organize his thoughts, and be a little less detached. It will however cause drowsiness and it may cause a weight gain," the doctor answered.

"Alright…" Ryoma was still unsure and he could tell his father was too. Why did he need antidepressants?

"Also, his Cognitive Behavioral Therapy begins tomorrow," the doctor said.

"Wait, so when can I get out of here?" Ryoma questioned eagerly.

"When you've got this under at least some control and you don't have three attacks a day," the doctor answered unpleased at Ryoma's willingness to leave now.

Ryoma sighed, he just wanted to go home and sort himself out. He watched as the doctor and his father excused themselves to go into the hall to talk about him. Come on, he was over twenty so why the heck were they being all secret like?

Could he do this? Could he live like this, always in fear. No, he wouldn't because that's what everyone expected. Ryoma resolved to show them that this illness meant nothing to him. He decided to overcome this and show his father that he didn't need him. He'd also show his ex-lovers that he was capable of getting on without them.

If he was truthful though Ryoma knew he missed them. He loved those four. He loved Fuji's smile, Atobe's flashiness, Sanada's cutting remarks, and Tezuka's stoniness. Ryoma sighed, should he give them another chance? That folks was the a million dollar question…

* * *

AN: Now I'm sure some of you noticed that I haven't been switching off between English and Japanese as I didn't feel a need to. I figured you'd be smart enough to tell when they were speaking English since by this time they can all speak fluently. If you feel I should separate the two please don't hesitate to tell me via a pm or comment.

Also I will not respond to anonymous comments unless you are a regular reviewer and I can find your profile to pm you. I do take all comments, but I don't answer anonymous comments. Thanks to everyone who has commented.

Next chapter's point of view is still undecided. Thanks again!

-Kin


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis anime/manga.

Chapter 10

Akaya sat on a folding chair outside the door of Ryoma's therapist's office. Today was Ryoma first time meeting with this guy for his cognitive thingy. Akaya looked at the nameplate and snorted. Apparently the therapist's name was Dr. McDreamy, what a laugh!

After giggling for a little while longer Akaya sat silent, very bored. To relieve it he tried swinging his legs back and forth. For a good thirty seconds or so he was kept entertained, but too soon the novelty wore off. Sighing loudly Akaya looked around. The hospitals wall were a slightly grayish white, though the gray might just be dirt. The floor was also white, but it had black flecks in it. The ceiling was, yep you guessed it, white too!

A groan escaped Akaya's mouth. Why did he have to be here? Akaya pouted in consternation. Sure, Yukimura had sweetly asked him to go support Ryoma, but why did he actually do it? Akaya sighed, oh yeah, he loved his blue haired seme.

Akaya jumped as a loud crash suddenly emitted from the room behind him. Hurriedly he got up and opened the door to the office. The room behind the door was colored with warm, homey colors. It had a soft carpet that made you want to pet it. The carpet's only flaw was a broken glass and water covering a portion of it. A sudden distaste for this room of phoniness welled in Akaya's body.

His were drawn to the sight of Ryoma pinning his therapist to the wall. The pinning didn't look sexual though, in fact it looked quite painful. The therapist was a short man, not as short as Ryoma, but he'd certainly never become a basketball player. He had wavy blond hair and the stereotypical blue eyes. Pain clouded those eyes as Ryoma squeezed his manhood harshly.

Ryoma was small, but he was strong. Akaya could attest to how cruel Ryoma could get when he was angry. There was this one time when he threw Ryoma's favorite hat in the sewer on a dare and that time when- He snapped to attention as Ryoma spoke.

"If you ever say something like that again I'll rip this," a forceful squeeze was made down south, "off. Do you understand?" Ryoma asked in a low, angry voice.

"It's.. true… though.," the man managed to gasp out.

At those words, Ryoma brought his right knee up to slam into Dr. McDreamy's gut. The man crumpled and Ryoma sneered in disgust.

"Ryoma, what' going on?" Akaya asked thus bringing attention to himself and Ryoma looked at him surprised.

"This worthless excuse of a human palmed me and had the gall to say I was small!" Ryoma yelled completely ticked off.

Akaya burst into helpless laughter. He knew Ryoma was serious and this wasn't the time, but he couldn't help it. See, get this, Dr. McDreamy gets extra steamy. Cue more laughter from Akaya.

"What the heck is so freaking funny!?" Ryoma furiously screamed before kicking the fallen doctor for fifth time in the spam of two minutes.

"N-nothing Ry-yoma," Akaya was still choking on his laughter.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Ryoma growled dangerously.

"Well it was. Hey, did you kill that guy?" Akaya pointed to the doctor who was unmoving on the floor.

"Hopefully," Ryoma muttered, but bent down to check the guys pulse.

As Ryoma touched McDreamy's arm the older man rolled over and pulled Ryoma down.

In the blink of an eye the pervert was expertly pinning Ryoma's arms over his head and holding his hip. Ryoma made a yelp as he was spread on the floor and Akaya froze momentarily in shock. At Ryoma's next angered growl Akaya jumped in to action and jumped onto the doctors back.

"Let go of him you pedophile!" Akaya screamed, though, truly the man wasn't technically one even if Ryoma was small.

At that moment, with Akaya on the doctors back and Ryoma struggling under the freak, a shocked Yukimura and Tezuka entered the room. Almost immediately Yukimura ran to his lover, Akaya and pulled him off Dr. McDreamy the Steamy's back. Equally as fast

Tezuka had the gay doctor against the wall, his hands on the older man's neck.

"What heck is going on?" Yukimura asked Akaya in a dangerous voice.

Akaya, who was in his boyfriend's arms winced, now he was in trouble. He could usually get away with anything short of murder in front of Yukimura, but when his man had that tone of voice even he had to toe the line carefully.

"That stinking pedofreak molested Ryoma and I acted in his defense," Akaya sulked.

"Is that what happened Ryoma?" everyone looked at the usually calm Tezuka in surprise when his voice shook in controlled anger.

Ryoma only nodded as he tried to calm himself to prevent a panic attack. A thought suddenly struck Akaya, why hadn't the younger man had an attack yet? He shrugged mentally to himself, maybe that wasn't stressful enough or it wasn't a trigger or something. He wondered if Yukimura would let him knuckle serve this guy. First he'd go into Devil mode and then he'd bruise this old fart all over until he couldn't even stand. No one got away with hurting his friends or family. A good example is that time he beat up a cheating boyfriend of his sister's. She later got mad at him, but only because she had wanted to do that herself.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Yukimura asked the doctor, motioning to Tezuka to loosen up on the man's air pipe.

"I. Did. Nothing," the man gasped out and Tezuka dropped him and grabbed Ryoma's arm to help him up.

Akaya was glad Ryoma allowed his old boyfriend to help him up. No fuss at all was made as the four friends filed out of the doctors office and into the hall. Everyone walked in silence until they were a few halls away from the scene of the crime.

"Ryoma," Tezuka addressed the shortest of them.

"Yes?" Ryoma tilted his head up to look at the tallest.

"How do you feel?" he asked already back to his usual stoniness.

"I'm okay," Ryoma muttered and pulled his arm out of Tezuka's grip.

Akaya watched as Tezuka's hand grasped arm for a moment before awkwardly lowering to hang at his side. He growled in frustration and Yukimura looked at him questioningly causing Akaya to shake his head. No he didn't need anything, it was just annoying to watching those two together. Actually, Ryoma with any of the four caused him to want to stick them into a closet until they made up. That wouldn't actually work though, would it? His brain started to whir and he resolved to talk it over with Yukimura later today.

Another silence descended over the group as they walked back to Ryoma's room. Yukimura left them as they passed the lobby, but no one comment though I did squeeze his fingers before he left. When they reached the room Ryoma now shared with an elderly man, as Yukimura told him to call them, Tezuka turned to Ryoma.

"I'll see you later then, okay?" Tezuka said, obviously not to Akaya.

Speaking of Akaya, he was wondering if this was a time to sneak away like a ninja so they could be alone. Before he could decide the brat answered.

"Maybe," Ryoma mumbled shortly.

Tezuka, sensing the dismissal turned and walked away. What a wuss! This was his chance, he'd just saved Ryoma so he should have popped the question. Akaya groaned as Ryoma entered his room stopping. Seems like he wasn't the only one who thought Tezuka was an idiot. He bet that around the corner Tezuka was banging his head against the wall, thinking the same thing. Okay, maybe not banging his head, but defiantly beating himself up mentally.

After peaking in to check on Ryoma and finding him fine, he slide down the wall to sit on the probably dirty floor. Akaya hoped to God he didn't get AIDs or rabies or pregnant because of this floor. Well, actually, males couldn't get pregnant, but that's not the point.

For the next ten minute Akaya wondered what they'd do if a man really did get pregnant. Unknown to Akaya, Yukimura walked up to him, saw his Akaya's cute thinking face on and despite everything wanted to squeal. Leaning down Yukimura pecked his uke on the lips and Akaya started violently.

"Sei!" he yelled out in surprise.

"Hello Aka-chan," Yukimura chuckled.

"Seiichi, gosh darn-it you know I hate it when you scare me like that," Akaya pouted.

"My apologies," Yukimura smiled, but then his face turned serious.

"What is it baby?" Akaya asked worriedly and he looped his arms around his love's neck.

"According to the doctor's Ryoma can only leave if he has a stable place to stay, someone to care for him constantly for a while, and a therapist," Yukimura said exasperatedly.

"That can't be too hard…" Akaya started.

"No it wouldn't be if Ryoma would just stay with his old consorts," Yukimura replied.

"So what's going to happen?" Akaya asked innocently.

"I don't know Akaya, guess we'll have to wait and see," Yukimura told his love before entering Ryoma's room to share the news.

* * *

AN: I am too tired to even think; I can't keep my eyes open. Thanks for reading, I'll reread this tomorrow to check for mistakes and the like.

-Kin


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello my lovely or handsome reviewers and readers! Oh my gosh my body is sore all over. My best friend pulled me out to the fair yesterday. I got to hear one of my favorite country singers in concert! I was totally broke and could barely do anything, but I had fun. Don't you just love fair food? I had an elephant ear and the best fries in the world. Okay, I'll stop rambling… I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-Kin

Dedicated to: **SleepingTensai**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis manga/anime or the drug Remeron.

Chapter 11

Ryoma sighed loudly as he stared at Atobe's mansion. His cat, Karupin, meowed in the cat carrier Ryoma held tightly in his right hand. Looking down at it he was glad to have Karupin back. With all this drama he had actually forgotten about his beloved animal.

When Yukimura asked if he wanted him to keep the cat for the rest of the vacation time, Ryoma had almost beat himself up in guilt. Immediately he demanded that his cat come to the hated mansion with him. Sighing again Ryoma started as a voice spoke into his ear.

"Are you going to go inside, Ryo-baby?" Fuji asked softly.

"Of course, and don't call me that!" Ryoma snapped before stomping inside.

_Flashback_

"_Sorry, but that's the only way you're getting out of here," Yukimura told Ryoma seriously._

"_Wait, so you're trying to tell me that if I want out of the hospital I've got to agree to live with my ex-lovers?" Ryoma calmly asked._

"_Yes, Atobe has already offered to provide you with everything you may need and the doctor has agreed," Yukimura answered._

"_Are you out of your freakin' mind!" Ryoma harshly yelled from where he was resting on his hospital bed._

"_Sorry, but it's the only way," Yukimura said in a tone of finality._

_End Flashback_

So that's how he'd ended up here. He'd had to listen to a slew of directions from the doctor before he finally was allowed to leave, but eventually he was discharged and on a plane home. As he walked into the house he wasn't sure whether to cry or laugh. Why he would feel the need to do either was the stupid drug's fault.

His stinking doctor had put him on Remeron for depression which, Ryoma conceded might have been a good idea because if he didn't need it before after a few days with his old lovers he'd probably be ready to shoot himself.

The inside of the house was just as he remembered it to be. The gold and maroon décor of the front hallway was as royal like as ever. Unfortunately as one progressed further into the mansion Atobe's style shows up more frequently in the form of lace, purple, and gaudy things to show off his wealth everywhere. Honestly, what male, besides that freak from and Atobe apparently, wants silk purple sheets? Back when he was still Atobe's boyfriend he had to draw the line at purple sheets, as had Sanada. Instead they all had agreed on blood red sheets and Atobe had remodeled his whole room to match.

Speaking of which, those sheets were so heavenly soft after a nice round of… no, no, bad thoughts.

Ryoma hoped the guest room's sheets were that nice, but seeing how this was Atobe he was talking abut they probably were. Snapping out of his thoughts Ryoma greeted Roberts, the butler and proceeded into the first living room. Inside he collapsed on a sofa and silently his ex-boyfriends took up seats at a respectable distance around him. A tense silence arose as everyone, but Ryoma vied for something intelligent to say. Meanwhile Ryoma took interest of a tennis magazine on the table with his picture on it. The headline read, 'Famous Tennis Manager Panics While on Vacation.' Ryoma scowled at the words, sometimes he hated the media and guess what folks, this was one of those times.

"So Ryoma, I thought I'd put you in the guest room nearest to our bedroom, is that fine?" Atobe raised an eyebrow in question.

"No, that's not fine," Ryoma answered sarcastically mocking Atobe.

"Now, now Ryo-baby, be nice," Fuji chastised the younger man.

A feeling of annoyance overtook Ryoma, how many times did he have to tell Fuji not to be so familiar now?

"So where do you want to stay them?" Atobe asked almost patiently, thus effectively interrupting Ryoma's internal rant.

"I'll stay in the room by my office," Ryoma said as he multitasked by glaring at Fuji and Atobe.

"Ryoma, if you stay there you can't call for us if you need our help," Tezuka said reasonably in a slightly worried voice.

"So? I can always call for a servant, which I would rather do if I need help," Ryoma answered.

"It's so far away though, it's near the back of the second floor, are you sure?" Sanada asked.

"Of course I'm sure and I'll be fine. I mean while we were together I did spend almost every night in my office anyway so it's like a second home. My first home being with my parents and cousins that is," Ryoma smugly said, but inside feeling depressed by his own words.

Ah, so that's what these anti-depressant pills are for. If so, they don't seem to be working. Isn't the point of them to make him stop feeling like that?

Ryoma could tell he'd hurt the four older men which his words and a feeling of satisfaction tinged with a little guilt arose. After a moment Fuji spoke.

"Alright Ryoma, if you want to stay there that's fine," Fuji said and his unspoken 'We'd do anything for you' hung in the air, making Ryoma fidget a little.

"Whatever," Atobe muttered under his breath and motioned his hand for a servant.

"Yes sir?" a butler asked.

"Prepare the closest guest room to Ryoma's old study for said man," Atobe commanded.

"Yes sir," the butler faded into the background.

Ryoma tried to hide the hurt he felt at Atobe's use of the word 'old', but he knew he wasn't completely successful.

"Your room will be ready momentarily, Ryoma," Atobe not indicating if he knew the hurt he had inflicted.

"Hn," Ryoma grunted to show he heard.

Another awkward silence fell and Ryoma was hard pressed not to grab that hateful magazine on the antique coffee table and stick his nose into it.

"I'm glad you decided to come here," Fuji finally said sincerely.

"Hn," was all Ryoma answered.

"Yes, me too! I heard all about that awful therapist and just had to get you out of there," Atobe said dramatically.

At the mention of the perverted therapist Fuji's eyes flew open. An evil aura emitted from him. Ryoma and the other three males tried to scoot further away from the scary, riled up sadist.

"You never have to worry about him again Ryo-baby," Fuji said smirking a bit.

Ryoma gulped and wondered if he wanted to ask. No, he decided; he was better off never knowing.

"Don't call me that," was all Ryoma could think to respond.

A light cough from the butler interrupted the conversation before Fuji could answer.

Everyone turned to see the man from before standing behind Atobe.

"Is the room ready?" Atobe asked the obvious question.

"Yes sir," the butler answered politely.

"Thank you, you may leave," Atobe shooed the man away.

Ryoma smirked as he noticed the man didn't like being shooed away by a rich brat.

"Hey Monkey King, I see your tact is as good as ever," Ryoma snorted at his own words before standing to walk to his room.

Ryoma ignored Atobe's confused and red face to grab his cat carrier.

"Shall I carry that for you?" a butler asked holding out his hand.

"No way, I've got it," Ryoma walked past the man unwilling to hand over Karupin.

"Seems like Atobe's not the only one with tact issues," Fuji said loud enough for Ryoma to hear.

"That's for sure," Sanada agreed and Tezuka nodded.

Ryoma ignored Atobe's laughter as he briskly walked towards his 'old' office. He hoped Atobe hadn't really gotten rid of the office. Due to how much time he had spent in there, he'd grown attached to the place. The office was one of the only rooms in the house that didn't scream wealth. In fact, the room was rather plain and miraculously Atobe had let it stay so. That was one of the ways Ryoma used to be able to tell Atobe still loved him.

Ryoma's pace quickened as he reached the second floor and he didn't slow even as his old lovers bid him to.

"Ryoma slow down," Sanada called.

"Yes brat, you just got out of the hospital, are you in that much of a hurry to go back?" Atobe asked casually.

Atobe's demeanor was starting to grate on the usually emotionless Ryoma's nerves. Weren't his lovers supposed to be depressed and quiet. They weren't suppose to recover from loosing him so fast. Ryoma's face scrunched up at his thoughts. What did it matter to him anyway? It's not like he was jealous or even cared for them anymore.

He yanked open the door of his 'old' office roughly. He froze as he looked inside. The room was exactly like it used to be. A drowsiness overcame him as he stood in the doorway.

"Are you quite finished gawking at the boring white room?" Atobe asked in a bored voice behind him.

Unthinkingly Ryoma turned quickly to stare at the four men. When he tried to focus on them however they seemed to blur slightly and he reached out to steady himself on the door frame. It helped him balance, but the blurred vision stayed and he almost whimpered. Now what?

"Are you okay Ryoma?" a concerned Tezuka abruptly asked.

"Fine," Ryoma mumbled.

"No you're not; don't be stubborn," Fuji said before grabbing Ryoma's arm.

Ryoma closed his eyes as Fuji pulled Ryoma into his arms. Fuji may be a small man, but he was still plenty strong enough to carry the petite Ryoma. Ryoma pouted slightly at the fact that even the small Fuji could carry him. He opened his eyes to find his face close enough to see Fuji's warm smile that's only reserved for those he loves and he quickly closed his eyes again. He didn't want to see it. Fuji's true smile was one of the things he missed dearly, but he refused to acknowledge this fact.

Fuji laid him on the guest bed carefully and helped him get under the covers.

"Shall I kiss you goodnight?" Fuji asked playfully.

"No thanks," Ryoma answered as he laid with his eyes closed.

"So what happened?" Sanada asked and Ryoma sighed, he might as well tell them.

"My vision blurred," Ryoma said, a little worried.

Ryoma was confused as he watched as his ex-lovers breathe a sigh of relief. Obviously they knew something he didn't. Maybe he actually should have listened to that old quack of a doctor…

"That's good, blurred vision is only a side effect of your anti-depressant medicine," Tezuka told Ryoma seriously.

"Oh," was all Ryoma could say.

Ryoma yawned as the drug induced drowsiness overtook him and strained to stay awake. He was aware of the other people in the room talking before a click sounded and all became silent. As he drifted into sleep he felt a slight press to his forehead and was asleep by the time the door clicked shut a second time.

* * *

A/N: The whole entire time I wrote this chapter I couldn't get the song "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy" by Tata Young out of my head! I like that song, but not enough to want it in my head all day. -sigh- Oh well, anyway, the next chapter will be in one of the main five's point of view. I can't believe my stories going to end soon. There will probably be only three or four more chapters. I may do a bonus chapter too.

**To Quellesirel Peredhil: **Tezuka was there because the four were taking turns checking in on Ryoma so they didn't all have to be in the hospital at one time.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello again! I'm on time this time, go me! This chapter is from Atobe's point of view and is rather slow, but I like it. Please enjoy this chapter!

-Kin

**Dedicated to: **Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR, Ria Sakazaki, insanechildfanfic, RuByMoOn17, lilgurlanima, WiNgSoFwOrDs, SleepingTensai, just a gal, sillyj0ker18, Lolita-mist, kitsune16487, and mandarin'peel for their reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis anime/manga.

Chapter 12

Atobe twirled a lock of his beautiful hair with his left hand as he wrote his signature with his right. He had taken a week off, well a week of not being at the office off because technically he was still working, so he could be at home with Ryoma. Currently he was in his office signing some tennis sponsor papers.

Ryoma had come home to the mansion two days ago and so far all he's done is complain. Almost every word out of the brat's mouth was a sour one. Sure, he loved the brat, but the Atobe's weren't known for their overflowing patience. Atobe had assumed that having Ryoma with them would make it easier to woo him back, unfortunately though that plan seems to be failing.

His other lovers all went back to work today leaving Atobe and Ryoma alone. So far, however, he hasn't heard a peep from the younger man. When he woke up this morning Ryoma was still asleep and Atobe assumed that that status hadn't changed.

Putting down his pen for a moment he remembered the first day Ryoma had come back. The four knew, of course, that Ryoma didn't actually want to be here, but they had high hopes. Fuji had immediately began trying to get into Ryoma's head. The sadist used Ryoma's old nickname, made sexual comments, and tried to induce guilt in Ryoma. From what Atobe could tell Fuji had succeeded in making Ryoma uncomfortable if that's what he was trying to do. Poor Tezuka had been at a loss of what to say. Tezuka had never suspected that Ryoma would ever leave them and his pride kept him from doing what he wanted most, to beg Ryoma to come back to them. Sanada tried to act normally and casually. Atobe had to admit that he did that better than he and the other two had.

When Atobe had seen Ryoma back at his mansion door again one thing had come to his mind. _'God I want that man.' _All he could think about was Ryoma lately, in fact he hasn't had sex with the others for a few days now. Having Ryoma so close was driving him crazy, not that anyone would ever notice. If Atobe was one thing, he was a great actor.

Atobe snapped out of his flashlight as the phone on his desk rung. Picking it up he tried to think of who it could be. Only his lovers used this phone…

"Hello?" Atobe asked in a brisk voice.

"Monkey King," Ryoma greeted back.

"Ryoma!" Atobe failed to keep the all of the surprise out of his voice.

"Yes?" Ryoma drawled out snarkily.

"Nothing, anyway, what did you need?" Atobe asked businesslike.

"I have to need something to call now?" Ryoma asked in a… hurt voice?

Atobe blinked, was Ryoma doing what he thought he was? Was he testing Atobe? Realizing he hadn't yet answered Ryoma he turned his attention back to the phone.

"No, but I figured you're calling me for a reason," Atobe answered.

"Well I'm not," Ryoma stated confidently.

"Oh," was all Atobe could think to say.

"Bye," Ryoma said and before Atobe could answer the man hung up.

Atobe hung up his own phone a moment later. What was that all about? He shook his head and picked up his pen. He'd think about it later, he had to get these papers done. Apparently though his assumption about Ryoma still being asleep was wrong.

Two hours later and no more distractions Atobe finished today's pressing work. Dropping his pen he lifted his hands to rub at his eyes. Staring at papers for so long always made him tired. He would forever do it though no matter how much he hated it. He liked being rich, but most of all he liked spoiling his lovers. If he wasn't rich he couldn't give them everything and anything they wanted. Not that they ever asked him for anything, but he always managed to buy stuff for them indirectly. Their food was the best, their clothes were the best, their rooms were the best, and he tried to make their lives the best. That last bit wasn't going so well though, if he didn't get Ryoma back for them then of what use were the other things for them?

Assured in the fact he was alone Atobe put his head in his arms and tried to reign in his flowing emotions. A few minutes later a hand touching his shoulder startled him and had him snapping his head up. A swirl of unidentified feeling arose as his eyes connected with Ryoma's. Ryoma was still as short as ever. With Atobe sitting Ryoma was only a little taller. Back on task though, what was Ryoma doing in here?

"Hey, I brought you some tea," Ryoma set a teacup on the desk before leaving the study.

A gaping Atobe stared at the tea before finally closing his mouth. Slowly, almost reverently, Atobe picked up the teacup and took a sip. Immediately his taste buds rebelled, but outwardly Atobe broke into a wide goofy grin. Ryoma had always hated bothering the kitchen staff so whenever he made tea for his lovers he had always made it himself.

The downside in this was that Ryoma stank at making tea. Atobe's mansion's kitchen stocked no tea bags, as that would be disgustingly cheap. Instead they made all the tea properly with tea leaves. Atobe's favorite tea was green tea. Now, normally green tea's water should be boiled at around 80° C depending on the leaves, but Ryoma always made the water way too hot. Water too hot causes green tea to be bitter because it burns the leaves.

No one told Ryoma this though because if they did they knew he'd probably never make it for them again. Atobe couldn't help the warm feeling spreading through him, but he knew it had nothing to do with the tea. In fact, he was itching to call up Sanada with the good news, but didn't want to bother the man. Everyday he cursed himself for letting Ryoma slip away and as he sat there the torture began. Why hadn't he paid more attention to Ryoma? Why hadn't he worried about his ex-lover's sleeping habit? Why was he such an inconsiderate man? Where had he gone so wrong?

These questions filled his mind as he drank the disgusting, but inspiring tea. Hope filled him with each sip because maybe this tea was a sign. Ryoma might be trying to forgive him. Maybe Ryoma still loved them deep down. Atobe and the others were betting on that fact. If Ryoma really didn't love them anymore then there really wasn't anything they could do, but if he was just angry at them they still had a chance.

Atobe set the cup on the desk for a servant to clean up and then left the room. In search of Ryoma he finally found the boy in the garden. Ryoma's signature cap was back on his head as he leaned against a tree. Atobe wasn't sure if he was really asleep, but he didn't want to bother him. He stood watching Ryoma for what seemed like hours just thinking.

Yesterday Ryoma had met his new therapist, one Atobe had specifically picked out. So far the therapy seemed to be going well. According to the therapist, Dr. Uglia, Ryoma was a strong man and he'd beat this disorder. Atobe already knew this, but it was great to hear the man say it.

Once Atobe was certain Ryoma was asleep he walked over to his love and crouched down in front of him. Ryoma's face was always so peaceful and cute during sleep Atobe noted. Atobe kissed Ryoma's forehead lightly before turning to leave. Soon the others would be home and Atobe wanted food ready for him. He ordered a butler to have everyone's favorite's ready for them tonight at dinner. When he turned around after the butler left his heart almost stopped. Ryoma…

"Hey Monkey," Ryoma covered his yawn.

Atobe's heart sped up, Ryoma had no idea how cute he looked right now all sleepy. He shook his head and answered.

"Hello Ryoma," he said oh so intelligently.

Before Ryoma could speak again a butler appeared at Atobe's shoulder and leaned in to quietly tell Atobe that Sanada had just arrived home. Atobe nodded and turned back to a ticked off looking Ryoma.

"Gen's home," Atobe told him.

"Whatever," Ryoma mumbled before walking away annoyed.

Atobe blinked, what had he done now? He shrugged and headed down to greet Sanada. In the front hall Sanada had just finished removing his shoes when he got an arm full of a purple haired diva. Atobe snuggled into Sanada as the man hugged back after the initial shock.

"What's this all about?" Sanada asked.

"What, I'm not allowed to just hug you for no reason?" Atobe repeated what Ryoma had asked him earlier today.

"Of course you are," was all Sanada answered and hugged him harder.

The wetness at the corner of Atobe's eyes was due to sinuses coincidently. Is that what he should have said to Ryoma? So was this how he'd managed to push Ryoma way? He wasn't enough like Sanada?

"What's wrong Keigo?" Sanada asked pulling him back to look at his face.

Atobe smiled slightly. It was ironic that he was the one with Insight, but Sanada always knew the right things to say and do.

"Nothing. Guess what happened today though?" Atobe said starting to get excited.

"What?" Sanada asked curiously.

"Ryoma made me tea and called me on our private phone line for some reason," Atobe answered.

"Really?" Sanada asked in an almost hopefully voice.

Atobe nodded and Sanada broke out into a rarely used smile.

"That's a good sign," Sanada finally said.

"Yes, it is," Atobe agreed laying his head back on Sanada's shoulder.

Neither of them noticed Ryoma watching them from the top of the stairwell, a frown pulling down the corner of his lips.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, I've to much sugar today. I've got to stop eating these blow pops… maybe just one more. -picks out a cherry one- Yum. Anyway, this chapter did move a little slow, but I wanted to go into the emotional side of things. I've decided there will be two more chapters and maybe an epilogue, so please look forward to them. The next chapter will be in Ryoma's point of view again since we are nearing the end. Time will begin to skip a little from this point on. Thanks for reading and for all your reviews!

-Kin


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! This chapter will be one of the longest yet and I hope you enjoy it! It is in Ryoma's perspective so happy reading!

-Kin

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of tennis manga/anime.

Chapter 13

Ryoma winced as the door to his room slammed a little harder than anticipated. Sighing he flopped down onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. Why was he so mad all of the sudden? Seeing Sanada and Atobe cozy up was a little annoying when he didn't have anyone to do that with, but it wasn't something to get angry over.

So what was it then? Ryoma let his breath escape him slowly before he inhaled deeply. To be truthful he knew what was wrong with him. Seeing Atobe so happy in the few seconds with Sanada was hurtful because Ryoma had spent all day with Atobe and the diva wasn't really comfortable for a moment with him.

Well, Ryoma admitted, he couldn't expect his lovers to treat him like they used to. Not that he was treated that well then anyway Ryoma thought bitterly.

Closing his eyes he tried to calm himself. His therapist had taught him to meditate so Ryoma tried it. In mere minutes he was out like a light. Sometime later a knock at his door woke him up. Instead of moving however he tried to go back to sleep so he wouldn't have to deal with whoever's at the door.

_Please go away, please go away, please go away_, a mantra started up in his head. Luck wasn't with him today though, it seemed and his door quietly opened. Remaining as still as possible was Ryoma's Plan B and he followed it. Hopefully whoever it was would not want to bother him if he seemed to be asleep and would leave. No such luck, the person sat on the edge of the bed and Ryoma tried to look innocently asleep.

It must have worked because the intruder didn't call him on no being asleep. After what seemed like days, but was probably under two minutes, the mystery guest reached out and caressed his forehead. Ryoma miraculously held in his gasp of shock, but his body involuntarily tensed. He relaxed as the person only smoothed back his hair and rubbed his cheeks.

Ryoma was almost sure it was Tezuka, but it was hard to tell without sight. Tezuka was rarely this gentle, although he thought Ryoma was asleep so it didn't really count. However the scale tipped when Ryoma felt a pair of lips touch his forehead. There was no way that didn't count, it had to! Wait, why was he so excited?

Forgetting himself, his eyes flew open and he sat up, but the person who'd kissed him was gone. Ryoma lowered himself back onto the bed. He tried to calm his racing heart and wondered why he was so excited. Was that really Tezuka? He thought it was, but Tezuka wouldn't do something like that to a guy that wasn't his boyfriend. Tezuka was the politest and most refined of his ex-lovers.

Another knock on his door startled him and he decided to answer this. Unintentionally Ryoma held a pillow in front of him, almost like a fluffy shield.

"Come in," he called out almost suspiciously.

The door opened and lo and behold in walked Fuji.

"Fuji," Ryoma said blandly the hand with the pillow lowering.

"Hey Ryo-baby," Fuji said as his eyes sparkled in mirth when he saw the pillow.

"Don't call me that. Anyway, what did you want?" Ryoma asked in a bored tone.

"It's dinner time. Tezuka was suppose to tell you, but he didn't have the heart to wake you up," Fuji said nonchalantly.

Ryoma gasped slightly, that was practically proof that the kiss was from Tezuka. He tried to act normal though because Fuji was sharper than he looked, way sharper.

"It's to bad you had already awoken by the time I got here, I would have liked to have had some fun," Fuji sighed dramatically, but Ryoma could hear the seriousness of a sadist underlying his tone.

Ryoma shivered at that thought and drew back a little when he saw Fuji's eyes open. Fuji eyes scanned Ryoma's body slowly before he locked his gaze with the younger man's eyes. Ryoma stared deep into Fuji blue eyes feeling like he was drowning. Fuji reached out a hand to touch Ryoma's cheek and Ryoma trembled slightly.

Horror rose in Ryoma as he felt his body stirring in response to Fuji's touch and heated gaze. As his fear showed slightly in his eyes Fuji pulled back. When Ryoma finally broke from his trance Fuji was by the door motioning for him to follow.

"Come, we must get to dinner," Fuji said before exiting Ryoma's room.

Ryoma stood up slowly and followed Fuji at a snails pace. Thankfully, Fuji didn't comment on his lethargy. When they reached the kitchen everyone else was already seated, but wasn't eating. Ryoma's stomach groaned in hunger as Ryoma breathed in the scents of the room and saw all his favorite foods. As he sat Ryoma realized it wasn't only his favorites, it was everyone's. Heck, even Fuji's wasabi was there.

A warm glow settled in his hear for a minute without his permission. Ryoma shook that feeling away however and began to eat. After he'd eaten his first bite everyone else at the table began to eat as well. Ryoma tried to ignore how special he felt at that moment, but it was hard. His brief happiness shattered however as he noticed both Sanada and Tezuka had one hand visible each for some time. Ryoma knew they must be holding hands under the table and this for some reason angered him greatly. Ryoma stood up so fast the antique chair he'd been sitting in was knocked over. A look of fury covered his delicate features like a blemish. Beautiful Ryoma was not meant for a face so full of dislike.

The surprised faces of the four still sitting only served to anger the small man further. Ryoma was tired of it all, he couldn't take this pressure anymore.

"Ryoma, sweetheart, are you okay?" Fuji asked in a worried almost meek voice.

"No," Ryoma hissed and he knew he had to get out of there.

Ryoma turned sharply towards the door and ran from the room. He ran as hard as he could as he weaved through Atobe's many fancy rooms to the front door. Upon reaching it he flung it open before Roberts could even blink. Even sick and on drugs Ryoma was still fast. Not as fast as he used to be, but fast enough to outrun the footsteps he could hear behind him. Ryoma kept on running even as his lungs burned and his legs ached. Ryoma didn't stop because he found peace as he ran.

By the time he stopped he had long outrun the person who had run after him. Good, he didn't want to talk. He wheezed as he leaned against the wall of the building he stopped at. He knew the run hadn't been a good idea. He tried to do the breathing techniques his therapist gave him. As his body began to shake he gave up on the breathing thing and searched through his pockets for his cell phone. His hands came up empty, however, and a light panic set in.

_Okay, Okay ,calm down _Ryoma told himself. He tried to believe nothing was happening as he walked into the building he had been leaning against. He waved to some people he passed on his way up the creaky stairs. Unlike most places he's lived this place was old and not too clean. Used to it though and very familiar with the route Ryoma made his way to a certain apartment. Room 203's door was covered in green painted and stickers of all kinds.

Ryoma raised his hand ready to knock, but paused as a loud pleasured filled moan cut through the silence of the hallway. He suddenly noticed he could hear moaning, whimpering, and groaning coming from the room. He debated on whether to knock on the door. Ryoma's decision was made at the next loud grunt followed by a deep moan by a different person. His eyes widened, Sengoku? Dan was doing **IT **with Sengoku and Akutsu?

"Dang, even the brat's getting more than I am," Ryoma mumbled before he slid down the wall to sit with a resigned faced.

He'd have to wait it out he guessed. He wasn't going back to the mansion tonight and Dan was his only shelter. Yukimura and Akaya were still in England and Kevin was back in America with Billy. Everyone else would ask too many questions he didn't want to answer. Sitting on the gross hall floor wasn't the nastiest thing he'd had to do in his life so he'd live. He head rolled back to hit the wall and his eyes clothes. Ryoma attempted to ignore the wanton calls and screams coming from within the apart, but at the same time focused on ignoring them so he didn't have to think about more important things.

Sometime later the hall practically vibrated with loud yells before everything went silent. As the quietness surrounded Ryoma a nervousness crept up on him. He wished silently for his former distraction to start up, but he knew it was over. The owners of those loud voices were probably very satisfied and just wanted to cuddle now. Ryoma's mind wandered to Dan's relationship. When had it started and most of all, was the man being safe?

This worried Ryoma greatly, what if Dan caught something? He prayed to God Dan had done **IT **safe, but worry began to eat at him. There were so many things such as AIDS Dan could contract, but why was he even worrying about this. It wasn't his life and Dan was old enough to make his own decisions Ryoma told himself, but it wasn't working. His throat closed up and breathing became hard. He stood slowly as the trembling started.

_No, not here, please no, _Ryoma pleaded as the black began to suck him in. His ex-lovers faces began flashing through his mind along with the irrational worry that Dan would contract AIDS. Atobe, Fuji, Tezuka, and Sanada, what did he really feel for them?

His skin crawled and he whimpered as he began itching his skin hard. The tunnel terrified him, but he feel into it anyway. He slammed into the door hard as he lost his footing and slumped to the floor. Unknown to him as he clutched at his arms and was sprawled on the floor the door opened. Dan stared out into the hallways blearily and unhappily. His expression changed to fear and horror as he saw Ryoma though.

"Ryoma, Ryoma," Dan said loudly and worriedly as he crouched down to shake Ryoma's shoulder.

No answer came from Ryoma as Dan finally realized what was happening.

"Akutsu!" He yelled back into the apartment frantically.

A hand grabbed his arm stopping him from running inside to dress. He turned back to Ryoma as the man tried to speak.

"Shhh, don't speak," Dan tried to comfort Ryoma, but Ryoma ignored him and instead stared into Dan's eyes intently.

"Hey Dan," he gasped out.

"Yes?" Dan asked.

"I think I still love them," was all Ryoma said before he suddenly pushed Dan back hard and fell back to the floor kneeling with terror present on his face, his eyes shut tight.

Ryoma was aware of arguing and someone picking him up before he mercifully blacked out.

* * *

A/N: Well here it is, earlier than usual, Chapter 13. I'll be finished with this story soon…..No I'm NOT crying -sniffle- I have no idea what I'll write next so all ideas are welcome. Just pm me or comment with ideas. The next chapter will either be in Sanada's point of view. After that is an epilogue of sorts then the story is finished. I'm sorry this chapter was so harsh and Ryoma was kind of irrational, but it was necessary! Thanks agin for all your reviews!

-Kin

**News:**I've updated my profile page, more updates will be happening soon!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone! Alright, I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner, but I wanted it to be longer and better written than the other chapters, seeing as it is essentially the end of the story. I meant to have it out yesterday, but honest to god, I fell asleep while typing it. Whoops! So hears to the last chapter before the Epilogue. The Epilogue probably won't be as long as this one. This is my longest chapter with just under 3,000 words so please enjoy it! Thanks to everyone who supported me. The last chapter will have my thank-yous so stay tuned! Thanks again, please read and enjoy!

-Kin

Disclaimers: I don't own the prince of tennis manga/anime series nor do I own Tylenol.

Chapter 14

Sanada sifted through the mail on the dining room table as he drank his coffee. He smiled as he came across a postcard for Ryoma from Yukimura and Akaya who were both still in England. Ryoma…the boy had come back late last night with Dan covered in sweat and unconscious. Sanada's opinion of Dan had gone up yesterday. The boy had brought Ryoma straight to them worried, but otherwise calm enough to tell them what had happened.

Dan had left soon after he was reassured that Ryoma would be okay. He'd mentioned that Akutsu was waiting for him and had scuttled out the door. Sanada's light smile faded as he thought of the pale young man still asleep upstairs. He had wanted to take today off to help look after Ryoma, but felt he couldn't because he was suppose to give an important speech at his school today.

Sighing he handed his empty cup to a servant who had miraculously appeared by his shoulder and then stood up. He grabbed his briefcase and walked towards the front of the house. Passing by the grand staircase though something caught his eye. A small figure sat on the last step watching him.

"Ryoma?" Sanada questioned lightly.

"Good morning," was all Ryoma answered.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Sanada asked carefully, not wanting to anger Ryoma.

Ryoma suddenly snorted and Sanada started in surprise. Confusion filled him as Ryoma began to laugh. It started slow at a small giggle until it turned into full blown, throw your head back laughter. Sanada stood stunned as he watched Ryoma support himself against the wall and double over laughing. What was so funny? Had Ryoma finally lost it? Sanada had been sure that if any one of the five lost it he would have been first. All the Tylenol Sanada took while around his lover couldn't be good for him.

"Ryoma, are you okay?" Sanada nervously questioned.

Ryoma waved in answer and then tried to compose himself. Sanada watched as Ryoma stood slowly and took deep breaths to calm himself. When he finally stood again calm again embarrassment seemed to overtake the younger male. Sanada refrained from salivating at the delicious sight of his ex-boyfriend turning a light red.

"I'm fine," Ryoma finally said shortly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was so funny?" Sanada asked, curious.

"I do mind," was all Ryoma said before pretending to ignore Sanada.

"Oh," Sanada answered, slightly hurt.

An awkward silence arose between the two as neither moved. Sanada was aware that if he didn't leave soon he was going to be later than he already was, which was very, very late.

He glanced over to Ryoma as the man sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry," Ryoma said softly.

"It's fine," Sanada answered.

Silence overtook the area again causing Sanada to want to fidget, but Sanadas don't fidget. Ryoma also seemed uncomfortable and Sanada was about to say he had to leave when Ryoma spoke.

"It was just ironic when you acted like you cared for me now, when that's the whole reason we broke up; you guys not being loving enough," Ryoma said while not looking at Sanada.

Sanada stood in stunned quietness and just stared at Ryoma who was staring unseeingly at a picture of a long dead Atobe.

'_Thank god Keigo was better looking than his ancestors,' Sanada thought offhandedly._

"I guess it wouldn't help if I told you I sorry and I love you now," Sanada said sadly; not knowing how else to answer.

"Probably not, but you could always try it," Ryoma still wasn't looking at Sanada.

Sanada's heart sped up at Ryoma's words. As Ryoma's statement penetrated his mind a hope he hadn't felt since bringing Ryoma back from England filled him. He cleared his throat and mind racing, he tried it.

"Ryoma Echizen, I love you more than you'll ever believe I do and I want to be with you until the day I die," Sanada wasn't usually one for sappy words, but this, he knew, may be the only chance he'd get.

Sanada reached for Ryoma's hands and the man let him take them. He stared at the shorter male until his loves eyes finally connected with his. Sanada leaned forward and kissed Ryoma on the forehead softly then pulled back to look into Ryoma's eyes again. Unidentifiable emotion filled Ryoma's hazel eyes and Sanada waited for Ryoma to say something.

Before Ryoma could speak Sanada's cell phone went off. He almost let go of Ryoma's hands to pull it out of his pocket, but froze at Ryoma's slight wince. Instead of letting go he pulled Ryoma into an embrace and hugged him tightly. He knew the call was likely important, but whoever it was could wait. He pulled back when he felt hands pushing on his chest.

"Ryoma?" he looked down at said man in question.

"Answer it," was all Ryoma said before looking off to the side.

Sighing he took out the phone and pushed the green answer button.

"Hello?" he asked.

The voice of his secretary filled his right ear asking him where he was and what to do. As he answered he saw Ryoma trying to slip away out of the corner of his eye. With quick reflexes that had been honed by tennis through the years he grabbed Ryoma's left hand and pulled the man to him. With his arm around his confused ex-boyfriend he quickly told his secretary he'd be there as soon as possible and hung up.

"Sanada?" Ryoma asked in a low, almost humble voice.

"I'm sorry I had to take that call," Sanada answered the unasked question.

"It's fine…Who was it?" Ryoma wanted to know.

"My secretary, I'm apparently late and she wanted to know what to do about the speech this morning," Sanada said.

"Speech?" Ryoma was curious now and pulled away from Sanada to look at him.

"Yes on shoplifting and other theft, like bicycle theft," Sanada said.

"Why?" Ryoma's brows scrunched together and his nose wrinkled slightly.

"Recently the rate of teens doing these things have gone up and the principals have been asked to address the issue," Sanada answered.

"Oh," Ryoma mumbled.

"Yes, and unfortunately Ryoma, I really have to leave," Sanada said and Ryoma's face fell.

"You won't be by yourself though, Syuu and Kunimitsu took the day off to stay with you," Sanada said reassuringly.

"Okay…" Ryoma answered.

"Now go back to sleep, I'm sure you need it," Sanada said before ruffling Ryoma's hair.

Ryoma only nodded before turning to walk up the stairs. Sanada watched him until he was out of sight before leaving the house. He would have asked Ryoma to come with him, but he knew Ryoma would have been bored and that Fuji and Tezuka were looking forward to a day with him.

Work was just as fun as always, which was not any at all. Another day, another punishment. Sanada rolled his shoulders before leaving his office. Finally it was time to go home. Waving to some students and teachers also leaving he got into his car and headed home.

Upon arriving at the house he got out of his car and let a valet take his car to the garage. Sanada thanked Roberts on his way inside, ready to continue on when the butler began to speak.

"Sir, if I may?" Roberts asked politely.

"Go on," Sanada acquiesced, stopping to look at the black and white clad man.

"The other sirs have been a tad rowdy today, so I suggest you tread carefully," Roberts said in a monotone voice like always.

"Rowdy?" Sanada's eyebrows raised.

"Yes sir, Fuji, it seemed, decided that the other two young masters needed a home done make-over and he himself stepped up to do it. Of course the two young masters vehemently refused and so things have been a bit out of control," Roberts surprisingly seemed to be attempting to cover a smile of amusement as he spoke.

"Thank you, Roberts," Sanada said before continuing towards the grand stairs.

Sanada rubbed his temples before beginning to climb. Why now Fuji? Couldn't the brown haired man have held in his sadistic tendencies for a bit longer? Just when he was getting somewhere with Ryoma too. Reaching the top Sanada turned left and hoped he was going the right way. As he got closer to their room, slamming and banging noises reached his ears. Sanada stopped, almost afraid to go father. He pulled out his Tylenol and took two pills knowing he'd need them. Now, as prepared as one could be for a Fuji-made crisis, he moved forward towards the loud sounds.

When he turned the corner he reeled back as a hard body slammed into him. Managing not to fall over, he steadied the smaller person who'd tried to run him over.

"You okay, Ryoma?" he asked.

His breath left him as Ryoma looked up. The boy was slightly disheveled and flushed. He tried to ignore his lower half as it reacted to a panting Ryoma against his chest. His anger at Fuji grew until he saw a sparkle in Ryoma's eyes that he hadn't seen for a while. Good lord, was the guy having fun?

"I'm fine, Sanada, but Fuji won't leave me alone and he's got lipstick in his hand!" Ryoma pretty much yelled into his ear.

Sanada ignored his brain as it kicked into overdrive and instead tried to think of what to say next. Unsurprisingly, but unfortunately he came up blank. Just then Fuji came around and smiled as he saw Sanada.

"Gen-sweetie, welcome home," Fuji said and Ryoma's eyes widened.

"Hello Syuusuke, please explain to me what's going on," Sanada commanded as Ryoma scrambled behind him for protection.

"Nothing, sweetheart," Fuji said and he walked up to stand directly in front of Sanada.

"What's in your hand?" Sanada asked and Ryoma's grip on the back of his shirt tightened.

Fuji didn't answer. Instead he sensually draped his arms on Sanada's shoulders and placed his head near Sanada's neck. Sanada stood stock still and tried not to shiver when Fuji nuzzled his nose into his neck. Fuji's right arm left his love's broad shoulder to reach up and his fingers fingered Sanada's lips.

The sound of something hitting the ground broke Sanada out of his trance, but it was too late. Fuji lifted his head up to watch his hand smear bright red lipstick efficiently on Sanada's lips with the lipstick tube. Before Sanada could react, Fuji had danced out of his range and Ryoma began to laugh.

"**Syuusuke!"**Sanada yelled, his face turning red in anger.

"Time to go," Fuji said and grabbed Ryoma's right arm to drag him out with him.

Instead of going after them Sanada allowed the chuckling pair to run freely down the hall. Sanada rubbed his eyes, but made sure to keep his hand well away from his stained lips. Two hands touched his hunched, tired shoulders and lightly massaged them. Sanada leaned backwards into the slightly taller frame and let Tezuka relax him.

"You okay, Genichirou?" Tezuka whispered the question into his ear.

"I'm just tired," Sanada answered in a calm voice.

Sanada allowed Tezuka to lead him into the lovers' shared bathroom nearby. He sat on the toilet seat and Tezuka wet a washcloth before coming to kneel before him. With Tezuka's help Sanada managed to get all the red makeup off. Tezuka kissed his clean lips sweetly and when the kiss broke he helped Sanada to his feet. The two exited to go their shared room and closed the door behind them. Tezuka sat on the bed to watch as Sanada changed from his work clothes into more comfortable ones.

"Has it been like this all day?" Sanada asked as he yanked his shirt over his head.

"Yes, Syuusuke has spent all day harassing Ryoma and sometimes me as well," Tezuka said and freely let his eyes wander.

"Why?" Sanada asked while working on his pants.

"No idea, though I would guess he trying to show Ryoma what he calls a good time," Tezuka answered, refraining from licking his lips at the skin in front of him.

"It just might be working though," Sanada said and he smiled as he heard a sigh a disappointment when he pulled a shirt over his head.

"It might," Tezuka agreed, his eyes glancing at the door when he thought he heard stomping.

Sanada's eyes followed and both were startled as the door banged open. A livid Atobe came through the door and slammed it behind him. Atobe paused when he saw Sanada pulling on his pants and Tezuka on the bed.

"So you both were in here," he snarled.

"Where should we have been?" Tezuka asked.

"Saving me from Syuu's harassment," Atobe yelled still angry.

"Harassment?" Sanada asked as he went to sit by Tezuka.

"He molested me in the kitchen in front all my servants and Ryoma!" Atobe screamed.

"What were you doing in the kitchen?" Sanada asked.

"Is that all you care about?" Atobe went into hurt mode.

Tezuka sighed and stood up to lead Atobe to sit between them.

"No, but Keigo they've all seen it before," Tezuka said.

"He shouldn't have done it though, now I'll look very weak," Atobe said.

"Just how much moaning did you do?" Sanada raised his left eyebrow in question.

Atobe turned red and a small laugh from the now open doorway that made the three on the bed freeze. Fuji, with Ryoma hesitating in the doorway, walked to the bed and kneeled in front of Atobe. Fuji laid his head on Atobe's legs and stared up into his eyes.

"You still love me though, right?" Fuji said.

Atobe sighed, looking at Fuji as was Tezuka. Sanada's eyes, however, flew to Ryoma's face. Ryoma was still lingering in the door watching with an indescribable look on his face as he too waited for Atobe's answer.

"Yes, I could never hate you, Syuusuke," Atobe answers in an almost resigned voice.

Fuji breaks out into a smile and leans up to capture Atobe's lips. Sanada, who watched

Ryoma's face fall, stood up from the bed as Ryoma began to walk away. Following Ryoma out, he found the man slumped against the wall around the next corner. Sanada leaned down and sat in front of the broken looking angel. He cringed as the raven-haired male began letting out sobbing sounds. Sanada slowly and carefully pulled Ryoma into his arms. He rocked Ryoma back and forth on his lap and fortunately refrained from becoming aroused. He could see his lovers at the end of the hall watching, but he knew they most likely couldn't hear them. When the crying seemed to grow softer Sanada spoke.

"What's wrong, Ryoma?" he asked in a muffled voice.

Receiving no answer he continued to the best of his abilities.

"You know, if you asked Atobe the same question, I bet you'd receive the same answer he did," Sanada said reassuringly.

"I know," Ryoma said softly into Sanada's chest.

"Then what's the problem?" Sanada asked a little confused and Ryoma again went silent.

After two minutes of quiet, Ryoma spoke in a voice so low Sanada had to strain to hear.

"I would answer the same," Ryoma said, now trembling in Sanada's arms.

At first Sanada didn't understand, but after a moment his eyes widened in disbelief and happiness.

"Would you really?" Sanada asked.

"You can always try," Ryoma repeated to Sanada for the second time that day.

"Do you still love me?" Sanada asked in a choked up voice.

"Yes," Ryoma breathed out.

Unbidden tears uncharacteristically fell down Sanada's face and he swept Ryoma, his new little lover again, into a hard, love-filled kiss. Gasps could be heard down the hall and three sets of footsteps walking towards them. When Sanada released Ryoma for air he found his other lovers kneeling beside them. Ryoma sat tensely on his lap before clearing his throat at Sanada's reassuring and prodding look.

"Um, actually, I'd like to come back… I mean, I think I love you still," Ryoma said turning redder with each word.

Atobe was the first to react, but unlike Sanada he didn't tear up. Instead he physically lifted Ryoma out of Sanada's lap to press him against his body. A soul searing kiss and light groping was shared before Tezuka took his turn. Tezuka's glasses were fogged up by the time he let Ryoma go. When he wasn't snatched up again, Sanada watched Ryoma turn apprehensively to look at the bowed over Fuji. Sanada was surprised, he would have thought Fuji would be the first to kiss Ryoma and then probably try to straddle Ryoma. Instead he was frozen in a kneeling position, head bowed, and hands braced on the floor. Sanada grew angry that Fuji was making Ryoma nervous.

Ryoma, however, wasn't as nervous and hurt as Sanada thought because he crawled over to Fuji and embraced him. Fuji pulled him in and pressed his face into Ryoma's neck. It was only when Sanada saw Fuji's shoulders shaking that he understood. Sanada felt guilty for his frustration with and doubt of Fuji today and knew he'd have to make it up to him later. Sanada inched over to the pair and pulled them both into a hug. He smiled when another set of arms went around them and then another. As Sanada shared a kiss with Atobe and then Tezuka over the other two's heads he realized that he felt complete.

'_This is where I belong,' Sanada thought and it was true._

* * *

Fuji sometimes calls his lovers: Gen-sweetie, Ryo-baby, Keigo-darling, Kuni-dear...? (It's all Fuji...) 

A/N: Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Only the epilogue's left and it will be in Ryoma's perspective some time into the future. It will likely be short because it's only to give you an idea of how things turned out.

On another note I want to formally thank all my reviewers because I've made it past 200 reviews! Thank you for all your ideas, criticism, spirit, support, care, kindness, and input!

**If you have any ideas for my next story let me know via pm, review, or comment and I also need to choose a pairing. Should I do another OT5 or move on to something else such as the Thrill Pair or Royal Pair?**

Next and last chapter coming soon!

-Kin


	15. Epilogue

A/N: I'll have a long one at the bottom. Remember I did say the epilogue would be short and it is. I am now done with this story, can you believe it? -tries not to cry- I can't, I'm going to miss it so much. Well happy reading!

-Kin

Disclaimer: I don't own the prince of tennis anime/manga nor do I own Remeron.

Epilogue

Ryoma stepped out of his doctor's office with a slight smile on his face. Today was the day he was finally off his anti-depressants. His lovers would be happy and tonight he'd probably get enough sex to last him a lifetime. His drug, Remeron, had never given him sexual dysfunction, but his lovers said it made him to tired to play sometimes.

As Ryoma walked to his car his mind thought back to six months ago. That was about the day he had finally reconciled with his boyfriends. Since then they held true to their words and began to include him as much as possible . Today Atobe had asked him to come with him and Sanada to tango, but Ryoma had declined. He wasn't spoiled enough to ruin Atobe and Sanada's favorite alone time activity; besides he didn't even like to dance.

His lovers pretty much looked the same, although Fuji's hair had grown longer and he had declined to cut it. Ryoma's relationship wasn't the only thing going well. Yukimura and Akaya had long ago come back from England and Yukimura had wanted his manager back so Ryoma began working. It had been very difficult at first because he had never realized how many things in the working world could trigger attacks, but now things were going smoothly again.

Ryoma's panic attacks had been really horrible for the first few months before all his medicine and most of all therapy began to pay off. Now attacks didn't occur as frequently and sometimes he could go a week without one.

Ryoma shook himself out of his contemplation as he reached his car. That's another thing he was happy about, driving. For awhile his license had been suspended until his attacks decreased. Just last month he'd gotten his driving rights back and didn't have to rely on Atobe for rides.

The drive home was peaceful and he spent the duration of the ride mentally going through Yukimura's plans for this week. Ryoma still used his study a lot, but often Fuji would sit with him for awhile or one of his lovers would bring him tea.

It had annoyed him at first how hard his lovers had tried to gain his forgiveness until he saw that they actually needed and wanted him. That concept was something they hadn't let him forget. For the first few months Ryoma was the center of their world, but as time went on Ryoma gained a spot equal to the others again. He liked it better that way though. He didn't want to spoiled, he only wanted to be loved.

A ridiculously large mansion stood in his eyesight and Ryoma drove up the lane to get to it. Parking his car in front the gave his keys to a valet before walking to the already opened door.

"Thank you Roberts," Ryoma said a passed the butler who only nodded his head in answer.

Ryoma went upstairs and headed to his study, but he was intercepted on the way.

"Ryo-baby," Fuji greeted happily before crushing him in a hug.

Ryoma would never admit it, but he actually liked Fuji's nickname for him. He didn't want Fuji to know something like that and he'd kill anyone who ever mentioned it to Fuji.

"Hey Syuu," Ryoma said as he returned the embrace.

"How'd it go?" Fuji pulled back to look at him.

"Fine, the doctor said I no longer need my Remeron," Ryoma said.

A smile stretched across Fuji's face.

"You know that when the others come home later we'll have to congratulate you," Fuji said and to make his point the groped Ryoma's butt.

Ryoma smiled in return and pecked Fuji lightly on the lips. He pulled away before Fuji could deepen the kiss.

"I can't wait, but for now I have work to do," Ryoma answered and he turned to walk towards his study.

Ryoma sometimes wondered when Fuji found time to work. He was always home when

Ryoma got home and still at home when he left in the mornings. Fuji was still a mystery that even his own lovers couldn't solve.

Entering his study Ryoma sat at his desk and flipped on his computer. Seeing as he had a top of the line computer start-up didn't take long. As he saw his desktop though he froze in the middle of grabbing a file. Someone had changed it from his usual tennis rackets to a picture of his boyfriends and him post sex. On the top of the picture was written, 'This is for when you're working too hard, just look at us and imagine yourself here. Then call me up and I'll actually take you there."

Right away Ryoma knew who'd done this. Atobe was such a narcissist. Staring at the picture for a moment longer Ryoma lifted his right index finger to touch his relaxed, satisfied face on the screen. Looking at himself on the desktop and anticipating tonight Ryoma knew this was where he belonged.

"I love you," Ryoma whispered to the faces on the screen and he could swear each one answered the same back.

End

* * *

A/N: 

**Thank Yous:**

Thank you to all my readers and especially my reviewers. Every review you sent in made my day great no matter how bad my day had been. The fact that you all supported, gave me ideas, and gave me constructive criticism makes me feel very warm inside. I can't thank all my reviewers, there are to many, so I'll just say THANK YOU everyone.

**Special Thanks to people who reviewed more than once and my anon. reviewers!**

**Special Thanks to those who reviewed 8 or more times:**

**1. Rebeccasanfujieijilvr- **your interesting, direct comments made me happy

**2. Kawaii-Gaara-Chan- **you made me giggle so many times as I read your comments

**3. Sleeping Tensai- **thanks for the long reviews, ideas, and all that you've given me

**4. Quellesirel Peredhil- **thanks for your criticism and ideas

**5. 1xmocha- **your stories inspired me to write this, Thank You

**6. DemonGirl13-** always short and to the point, thanks for being there

**7. Ria Sakazaki-** always against angst and worried for Ryoma, you made my day

**8. RuByMoOn17-** little comments that uplifted me

**9. Lonely Rain- **sort of lost you, but thanks for all your comments

**10**.**IndigoChan- **cute comments, loved the many faces -- O.O

**11. kitsune16487- **thanks for trying something new and supporting my OT5 fic

**12. mandarin'peel- **loved your comments, you advocated revenge on Ryoma's lovers

**Most Especially: **

**Thanks to Sleeping Tensai, kitsune16487, and just-another-generic-emo-kid! Your pms gave me laughter, something to do, great ideas, and a happiness that's unimaginable!**

**News and My New Story:**

- I've put up a poll on my profile so you can vote on my next pairing for my next story

- I've created a forum at my OT5 community for anyone who wanted one

- The date for my next story is still undecided, check my profile once and awhile for updates

-Kin


End file.
